New or Old' DigiDestined
by Tailgating
Summary: Following the Twisted Week the digi-destined believe that only Tara and Nicki know of there secret but a new mission is hidden within the old one. And the digital world wants to let it out. Follow the origianl digi-destined as they encounter something new
1. New Things

New Or Old Digidestined Part #1  
Confusion

Kari's Voice: Life is relaxed and normal again. Well, I guess it's as normal as a regular kid's life gets. But for a Digi-Destined like me, normal isn't…well…normal. It's more of what you could call a let down and an overflow of boredom. I haven't seen Gatomon in over two weeks! The Digital World portal has been locked again, and that strange creature that kept attacking us, looking for some key, vanished into thin air. We have no way of knowing whether it's still in the digital world terrorizing innocent digimon or not. Or even if the Digital World remains in the same shape we left it! I miss Gatomon, but then again...I might actually get to see her sooner than I think. Isn't that how it always happens?

At the Kamiya's apartment Kari rushed to the elevator shouting for her brother to hurry up.

"Come on Tai, Mom's waiting!" Kari shouted down the hallway, standing impatiently in the elevator. She pushed the buttons, keeping the doors opened. "I can't be late again Tai, Mr. Rochinia threatened to give me detention!"

Tai closed the door to the apartment and strutted down the hallway. "We have plenty of time!" he claimed.

"Maybe on _your_ watch, but if you haven't noticed the hands on that thing haven't moved in the past three days," Kari retorted with a smile. Leaning against the door of the elevator, she folded her arms across her chest. Tai glanced down at his watch and nodded his head in agreement.

"That would explain why it's always time for breakfast." Tai stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. "Must be the batteries…"

"Maybe it's just in your head," Kari laughed, pushing the button to send the elevator to the ground floor.

As the car pulled up to the sidewalk in front of Odaiba Elementary, Mrs. Kamiya turned to smile at her daughter. "Have a good day, hon—"

"Yeah Mom, bye!" Kari jumped out, slamming the door behind her. Leaving behind her surprised mother, she glanced up to see Davis running full-speed down the sidewalk.

"Davis, you look like you're being chased by a herd of evil digimon," Kari laughed.

"Class...late!" Davis panted. "You should hurry up too, unless you can sprint the 100 yard dash in less than a minute."

Kari's jaw dropped. "You're kidding!!" Gripping the straps of her backpack, she made a mad dash towards the school. She sped past Davis and shoved the doors open, running down the long hallway and sliding into the classroom seconds before the bell rang. "I'm here!" she exclaimed, standing just in front of the door.

"Good," Mr. Rochinia replied, sitting down in his desk.

Davis crawled into the room. "...Kari?" He huffed, gasping for air. "Where did you...learn to run like that?"

As TK snickered from his seat, Kari leaned over and whispered in his ear. "My first few days in the Digi-World." She slid into her seat by Aubrey Tsunagi, a blonde, pig-tailed girl wearing a pink dress and a yellow raincoat. Davis crawled into his own desk in front of Jay Kashida, a sandy-haired boy with a digital camera slung around his neck.

"Davis." Mr. Rochinia glared at him. "Detention."

"But...but I was so close!" Davis pleaded. "Just this once! Come on..." Mr. Rochinia shook his head. Angrily, Davis folded his arms and slouched in his seat. "At least I tried."

"Davis, don't be so cross," Jay said, leaning forward on his desk as Mr. Rochinia turned to write up the day's lesson on the chalkboard. Jay had only been in there class for two weeks but he got on Davis' nerves faster than TK had. He was very chipper and always saw the bright side of things.

His family had just moved back from America but many people already knew and loved him, even Kari. They had hung out a kids when they lived in the same apartment, and come to think of it they moved right back into the place they had previously lived. Jay also loved to play soccer, joining the soccer club was first on his list which is why he had heard of Davis' previous history. "So you got detention, what's missing another Soccer Club meeting?" He snickered and added sarcastically, "For the 100th time!"

"I have perfectly good excuses for each time," Davis stated, turning around to face Jay.

"Well then what are they?" Aubrey asked her tone light and happy. "You have never, never ever missed a soccer meeting in the past or games and you missed the tournament before the three on three tournament three weeks ago what was up with that?" Davis tried to answer but Aubrey wouldn't let him get a word in. "I mean it's really crazy to think you missed the biggest tournament in the history of Odaiba and you _totally_ missed it. Now that would have never happened unless it was a life or death situation. Or unless the whole world was going to get taken over by an evil alien, so...which was it?"

"Excuse me, I forgot the first question," Davis yawned, leaning on his arm with a bored expression. Kari, TK and Jay laughed, only to be cut off by Mr. Rochiani clearing his throat.

Meanwhile things weren't going as smooth as they believed in the digital world. Though Genni has said that they had done well things were changing. Shortly after the portal was sealed a huge earthquake shook the land altering its natural look. Mountains fell into oceans and deserts erupted in the forests but the strange thing was the affect it had on the digimon.

Many vaccine type digimon began to lash out some appeared that had never been seen before. But there were still parts of the digital world that were calm. This is where our digimon found themselves gathering.

"It's nice to relax!" Gatomon said, scratching her claws on a tree.

"You can say that again!" Agumon leaned back against the other side of the tree and kicked his feet up.

"And now I can work on my tan," Gabumon replied, lying down in the sun.

"Do us a favor and don't stay in the sun too long, your fur stinks too much already," Gatomon teased.

Gabumon sat up and sniffed his fur. "What are you talking about? I showered just this morning."

Agumon and Gatomon's laughter was cut off suddenly as they heard shuffling in the bushes nearby. Gatomon held out her claws and bared her teeth.

"Who's there?" she snarled angrily. "Show yourself, and do it slowly."

"Yeah!" Gabumon shouted. "No sudden moves or we'll attack!"

"No, don't attack," the bush said quickly. "I'm coming out." The bushes rustled some more and the unexpected digimon stepped out. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Gabumon and Agumon's mouths dropped to the ground, while Gatomon simply stared in disbelief.

"Look it's another Gatomon," Agumon exclaimed. The new digimon certainly bore a strong resemblance to Gatomon, with her purple-striped white fur. The main differences were the lack of gloves and the stripes going down her legs and back.

Gatomon shook her head and turned up her nose in disdain. "She looks nothing like me. Her ears are way too small."

"Well, at least mine fit my head," the new digimon retorted with a smirk.

"Hey guys guess what!" Veemon shouted, running out of the bushes. He stopped and stared at the Gatomon look-alikes. "There's two of you? It's a dream come true."

"Yeah, it's like looking into a mirror," the other cat digimon snickered. "Only I'm cuter."

"Knock it off, funny mon, or I'll shove a hairball down you throat!" Gatomon threatened. She folded her arms. "Besides, there are plenty of differences."

The digimon rolled her blue eyes. "Can I introduce myself before the critiquing turns into insulting remarks?"

"Uh...okay, I guess it can wait," Gatomon replied.

"I'm Tigramon." She held out her paw. Gatomon accepted it and shook it.

"I'm Gatomon. This is Agumon, Gabumon, and Veemon," Gatomon said, pointing to each digimon as she said their names. They all waved or nodded a greeting.

"It's nice to meet new digimon," Gabumon said happily.

Amid the introductions, Gatomon spotted a band around Tigramon's paw. It was silver, with a small sort of lock on it.

"What's that?" Gatomon asked, grasping hold of it with a paw. "Some sort of decoration?"

"Let me see let me see!" Veemon jumped up and pushed himself between the two cats.

"Me too." Gabumon joined Veemon.

"That's neat!" Agumon exclaimed. "I want one of those. Where'd you get it?"

"Probably off the Internet," Veemon said knowingly. "That's where everyone shops these days."

"What's the lock for?" Gatomon asked.

"Well...uh...nothing really." Tigramon smiled, trying to avoid the question.

"You know, that looks a lot like one of those Dark Rings the Digimon Emperor used," Gabumon stated.

"Yeah, only not dark," Veemon added.

"What's a dark ring? And who's this Emperor?" Tigramon mumbled.

"Where have you been? Living under a rock?" Gatomon asked but Tigramon shrugged , "the digimon emperor took over the world and tried to control us with the dark rings. We couldn't digivolve."

"Oh, than it kind of works the same way I guess." Tigramon shrugged

"What?" Agumon put his dukes up, "You mean you're being controlled?"

"Oh no," Tigramon shook her head. "Nothing like that, I just can't digivolve."

"You mean you've never digivolved?" Veemon asked sympathetically.

"Oh yes I have." Tigramon smiled. "I just can't digivolve without the Key. It works like a lock."

"Where is the Key?" Agumon asked.

"Well...um..." Tigramon hesitated. "That's kind of a difficult question," she replied slowly.

"You mean you don't know," Gatomon said.

"No...I know, I just don't..." Before Tigramon could finish figuring out what she was going to say, a large rumble shook the ground. It was coming closer, and at a very fast pace.

"What's that?" Veemon asked trying not to sound concerned.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," Gatomon said over the rumble. Just then an elephant trumpet sounded through the air.

"Oh that definitely didn't sound good!" Tigramon shouted, as another elephant was heard.

"Mammothmon!" Gabumon yelped.

"Stampede!!" they all shouted, turning and running away from the sound. The Mammothmon trampled over the trees, sending up a huge cloud of dust.

"Run!" Gabumon yelled, the Mammothmon close on their tails and increasing their speed.

"Man if I live through this, I'm never eating another candy bar as long as I live!" Veemon huffed.

Tigramon and Gatomon brought up the back and keeping a good distance from the Mammothmon until suddenly Gatomon stepped on something sharp. Her cry of pain was muffled by the sound of trampling hooves limping she fell farther and farther behind. Soon she was right inside the stampede. Choking on the dust, she desperately cried out to her friends for help.

Hearing a faint crying Tigramon turned to see Gatomon wasn't behind her anymore. "Gatomon?!" she shouted.

"Help!" Gatomon's faint cry came out of the dust. She glanced behind her, only to see an enormous hoof about the crash down on her. "Ahhh!" As the hoof came down she dodged.

Tigramon skidded to a stop and turned into the path of the frantic Mammothmon. "Hold on, I'm coming!" She blindly made her way through the dust, dodging the Mammothmon's fast-moving hooves. She saw another hoof come down towards Gatomon. "Gatomon!" she yelped, diving and pushing Gatomon out of the way, nearly becoming a pancake herself. "Hold on to me," Tigramon ordered, putting her on her back.

Gatomon clamped onto her, and Tigramon jumped up onto the back of one of the Mammothmon. Quickly looking around, she saw a safe rock not far way. Jumping from back to back, she reached it.

Exhausted, Gatomon slid off Tigramon's back. "Are you okay?" Tigramon asked her.

"I think so," Gatomon answered, breathing heavily. "What was all that about?"

Tigramon didn't answer. Her eyes were focused on a shape in the dust. It looked nothing like a digimon. Instead, it looked more like a human boy dressed in western clothes, holding a whip to his side.

Gatomon looked in the same direction. "Who's that?" She coughed as she tried to stand up. Tigramon squinted, trying to see it better. She took a few cat steps closer, but when the dust finally settled the figure was gone. "Who was that?" Gatomon repeated.

"You mean there was someone out there?" Veemon climbed up onto the rock, breathing heavily. Agumon and Gabumon stayed on the ground and looked up.

"He had a whip," Tigramon said in disgust.

"A whip?" Veemon perked up. "You mean like the kind on those western movies that they hit cows with to make them move?"

"Or the kind that they whip Mammothmon with to trample over someone," Gatomon replied, finally up on her feet.

"I must have missed that episode," Veemon said. "What channels do you get?" Agumon and Gabumon rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Why was he trying to trample us into jam?" Gabumon asked. "We didn't do anything to him."  
"Maybe we did," Agumon said.

"Okay Agumon, who did you insult in the last hour?" Gabumon asked curiously, tilting his head.

"Well..."

**ROTTEN VEGGIE-SPRAY** The air steamed with a rotten smell, and the five digimon coughed and choked. Veemon fell off the rock and Gatomon and Tigramon gasped for air.

"I think I'm gonna pass out!" Gatomon fell to all fours.

Vegimon's twiggy arm reached out and wrapped around Tigramon's body. "Gotcha!" his voice said happily, and he disappeared with Tigramon. Slowly the mist of rotten odor blew away, and left the four remaining digimon coughing.

"Where's Tigramon?" Gatomon gasped when she opened her eyes.

"He took her." Veemon pointed in the direction the tracks lead. "Let's follow him and see where he took her!"

"But what does he want with her?" Gabumon asked, confused.

Odaiba Junior High had let out for the day, and while some kids took their time going home others couldn't get away fast enough.

"Tara! Wait up!" a girl yelled. Nicki Kashida was a tall, brown-haired teenager in jeans, a green raglan shirt, and a pair of Nikes. Nicki was Jay's older sister and the two got along remarkably well for there ages but Nicki had just obtained a secret that she found difficult to keep from her little brother.

A week ago when she had first returned to Japan she found her best friend had gotten herself mixed up in some interesting events. She had already known her friend had been searching for a way to access the digital world but it was only two weeks ago when a group of kids she had known before she left, used Tara's knowledge to actually transport themselves from this world into the other.

After which they entrusted both with there stories and adventures only if she promised never to speak of them. She did well at that. It helped that she was now considering dating Matt one of the head members of that team of digi-destined. She loved listening to his stories and asking him questions. It also helped that her best friend Tara was let in on the little secret.

Tara Mikayo was an outright genius but that word is taboo in the Mikayo household so she was never to utter it in her presence. That happened when her cousin Ken became famous and the extended family fell apart. Tara and her brother ventured off into other aspects but both were extremely smart, they were related to Ken of course. But Tara could hack into anything she set her mind to and she had a great imagination. That is why she was able to create her own portal to the digital world, which sadly she would never be able to use herself.

Nicki huffed as she ran full speed after the shorter girl with brown hair and red highlights who was speeding away on a set of Merlin blades. "I can't run that fast Tara Stop!"

"Oh Nicki just think of it as pre-hockey conditioning!" Tara turned around and skated backwards but didn't show any signs of stopping. "Now, pick up those feet Miss Kashida."

"But I don't start conditioning until it snows!" Nicki shouted out, waving her arms in exasperation.

"You'll be all fat and saggy by the time that happens," Tara laughed, turning back around. "Sorry, but I want to catch Izzy before he goes home."

"You're going to call him later tonight anyway!" Nicki shouted, grinning despite her lack of breath. "Why don't you just talk to him then?"

"Nope, can't!" Tara replied. "Not tonight, he's got a tournament on the Internet high priority can't miss."

"Oh how exciting," Nicki huffed sarcastically her friend laughed and Nicki would have too, but she was too busy running.

On the playground at Odaiba Elementary the Digi-Destined had gathered together, relaxing on the equipment as they waited...although none of them knew exactly what they were waiting for.

"It feels great to be able to relax doesn't it guys. Knowing your digimon are safe and that our world isn't going to explode." Tai sat back on the slide and kicked up his feet.

"Yeah, I guess so," Davis replied unconvincingly from his seat on the merry-go-round.

"What's the matter with you Davis?" Sora asked. "I figured you especially would be excited to get things back to normal."

"I know, and I _am_ glad things are back to normal," Davis answered and Kari stopped drawing faces in the sandbox. "But when do I get to see Veemon again? How long until we're needed again, just so we can see them?"

"I'm sure you'll see them again soon," Izzy said reassuringly.

"How soon?" Davis asked, sounding impatient. "I mean, you guys didn't see your digimon for four years! That's a long time!"

"I miss Gatomon already," Kari admitted sadly.

"It may be a long time and it may not." Tai shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow you'll be able to open the portal just so you can go hang out with Veemon."

"That'd be nice," Davis said. "But not possible since the portal was destroyed."

"It wasn't destroyed Davis," Izzy corrected. "Just closed. I've tried many different things, and every theory of mine has worked in a way or two."

"You mean you got it open?" Davis jumped up, ready to go straight to the Digi-World.

"No, they've all proven that the portal will reopen eventually." Davis flopped back onto the merry-go-round in disgust. "Sooner or later one of my attempts will work," Izzy stated.

"How can you be so sure Izzy?" Yolei asked the doubt obvious in her voice.

"Trust me." Izzy smiled.

"We've been through so much with them," Sora said thoughtfully. "It _is_ really scary to think we might have to go four or even maybe forever without seeing them again."

"Sora," Davis looked at her. "You're really not helping any." Sora just smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah," Tai jumped into the reminiscing mood. "Can you believe it's been over five years since we first went to the Digi-World? I remember—"

"Oh don't tell me we're going to have some stupid flashback sequence!" Matt interrupted being the last to join the group. "I'm all for stories but come on, enough's enough."

"Well welcome to the party Matt, we haven't had that many flashbacks," Tai insisted. "And they're usually all about Myotismon."

"A flashback's a flashback." Matt stated stubbornly.

"Well here's a new one," Sora insisted. "Apocalymon—"

"Not you too!" Matt groaned.

"Yes me to," She laughed at him, "I remember Gennai telling us about Digi-Destined before us. He never did finish that story."

"Yeah, actually I do remember that," Izzy said.

"Digi-Destined before you guys?" Yolei sounded intrigued.

Matt sighed. "Why did you call a meeting, Tai?"

"Me?" Tai looked confused. "I didn't call this meeting. I thought you did."

"Why would I call a meeting? Have you ever known me to call a meeting?" Matt asked.

"Well come to think of it... no," Tai answered.

"I rest my case."

"Well then who called this meeting?" Davis asked, confused.

"Mimi," Joe said quietly, sitting on the edge of the sandbox as he did some homework.

"Mimi?!" everyone exclaimed, glancing around at each other confused the previously pink girl was no where in sight.

"If Mimi called this meeting, then why are we outside?" Izzy asked. "Shouldn't we be around a computer so Mimi can join us in her own meeting?"

"No," Joe replied, looking up in exasperation. "Mimi's here. She will be for the week. "

"What? When?" Everyone focused their attention on Joe, who really wasn't paying attention.

"She got here yesterday," Joe explained. "She's with Cody and TK right now."

"Just like Mimi to be late to her own meeting," Tai joked before he spotted someone approached the group, skating fast down the sidewalk toward them.

"Is that her?" Yolei asked.

"Mimi on roller blades?" Kari laughed. "You have got to be joking."

"Hey guys what's going?" Tara shouted, skating up and skidding to an abrupt halt at the end of the sidewalk.

Tara's became associated with them before Ken in fact she and Tai had been friends since before Nicki left and everyone knew her older brother Russ. He was one to admire and fear. But Tara's attitude was always upbeat and her ability to use her knowledge still baffled Izzy but she still hadn't shown him how smart she really was. Tai couldn't figure out why she was afraid to share that information with his friend, but she kept saying she doesn't want to intimidate Izzy after all she did have a crush on the red head. And the only one other than Nicki and Russ that knew that fact was Tai and he was sworn to secrecy.

"Hey Tara, looks like you're back on your feet!" Davis grinned.

"You'd better believe it!" Tara sat down by Tai and tightened her skates.

"What did the doctors say?" Tai asked.

"Oh the usual." Tara continued in a mocking tone, "Re-injured this re-injured that, don't do this or this or this."

"Was rollerblading on the list?" Izzy asked suspiciously as Tara gave him an approving smile.

"Typical," Joe said in disgust. "No one listens to doctors anymore, and all we're trying to do is keep you from killing yourselves."

"We?" Tara's eyes grew wide. "No, don't tell me you've been accepted into that group of fungus-loving physician community?"

"Yes, I'm going to be a doctor!" Joe replied exasperatedly. "And you should do what yours tells you."

"I did! At least one thing." Tara held up her arm. "I left my arm wrapped, see that's progress. Usually I'd have taken it off by now."

"She usually takes it off before she leaves the hospital," Davis said.

"How did you know?"

"Gary tells me your brother does the same thing. Russ Mikayo is his idol." Davis replied. Tara nodded, and snickers came from everyone in the group. Russ Mikayo was rather infamous throughout the school district, skipping class, trying the impossible. The most difficult student that was sure to pass his classes without trying. Yet no one really knew how hard he was trying, except his unknown partner in crime.

"So how'd it happen?" Matt asked. Izzy groaned and buried his head in his arms. Laughing, Tara skated over and sat by him on the low balance beam.

"It's going to be told sooner or later Izzy." Tara smiled. "So do _you_ want to tell it or do you want me too?"

"If you want I can tell it!" Tai laughed

Izzy looked up at his friends and sighed. "I think I'd better tell it, Tai would definitely embellish. See Tai wanted to take a study brake and he took me over to the skate park because he needed to talk to Tara. And Tara offered to teach me how to play roller hockey I didn't want to but somehow Tai strapped the things on my feet and I kinda...well...let's just say it wasn't successful."

"Wasn't successful?!" Tara giggled "It blew up in my face and put me on an ice pack for two whole days!" Izzy turned red, and she slipped her good arm under his in a fearless manner no one had seen her do. This caused Izzy's heart to stop and his face to flush. "So when do you want to try roller hockey again?"

"You kidding?" Izzy's gapped in confusion but her expression was solid.

"Nope!" Tara smiled. "I'll just be sure Nicki's there to cover for me." Everyone laughed while Izzy groaned. And just like she knew they were talking about her Nicki ran up full speed and stopped short.

"Tara!" she exclaimed, out of breath. "You stopped! It's about time." She dropped down onto a swing, breathing heavily.

"Yeah. I stopped, got a lecture from our physician here, and told the entire story of what happened," Tara stated, grinning widely. "Where were you?"

"Nicki, sounds to me like you need to lay off the brownies," Davis laughed.

"That's sensitive Davis," Matt glared at Davis and walked over to the swing by Nicki. She grinned up at him as he sat down.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd take it so personally." Davis cleared his throat nervously.

"Hey, do these guys know the stories?" Sora asked, pointing to the two girls. "I know you helped out two weeks ago."

"Oh yeah those stories," Tara smiled. "You mean all those times Izzy saved your lives because you were too blind too see... How'd you put it Izzy? I think it was the—" Izzy quickly slapped his hand over Tara's mouth and laughed nervously.

"She's got a wild imagination." He patted her on the head. "Ha ha ha, funny Tara, you're so funny." Tara shook her head and reached over to pinch him in the side. "OW!"

"Oh no Tara, see you got it all wrong." Nicki chimed in. "It was Matt who was the only one that knew what he was doing. He's the one that saved the world and everyth—" Matt covered Nicki's mouth as fast as he could.

"Crazy girls, where do they get all these crazy ideas?" Matt laughed nervously. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. Tara and Nicki glanced at each other and immediately broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay, enough of picking-on-Matt-and-Izzy-day," Izzy protested.

"Taking all the credit," Tai laughed, "I know you two are just trying to make a good impression but…"

"Shut up Tai!" Matt snapped raising his fist

"It actually took a lot of persuasion," Nicki stated.

"You mean abuse!" Matt exclaimed, rubbing his arm. Nicki turned and hit him in the other shoulder.

"Anyway," Davis stopped. "Since you've heard all the stories do you remember the one about Gennai?" Tara and Nicki smiled and nodded.

"Did they ever tell you about the Digi-Destined before them?" Davis asked.

"Digi-Destined before?" Tara casually stood up. "No, not that I recall."

"Sora just said that Gennai told them of a group before theirs," Yolei explained. Nicki and Tara made eye contact, and Nicki looked a little nervous.

"Who?" Nicki started to say.

"We don't know," Sora replied. Nicki let out a small sigh of relief, unnoticed by the others.

"Gennai never told us who they were, just that they existed," Joe explained. "And I for one am curious as to who they are and why they were never called back to fight."

"What do you mean by that?" Tara asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I agree with Joe," Izzy chimed in. "We at least were allowed to go and fight alongside the new Digi-Destined, and they weren't. I wonder why."

"You're saying they totally messed up, so the Digital Guardians didn't want their help?" Tara asked, almost sounding like she agreed.

"Well not necessarily," Izzy replied. "Maybe they just couldn't, or they wouldn't. And that's just what I want to know."

'_Me too.'_ Tara thought bitterly.

'_Tara whatever it was, it wasn't our fault. There was nothing we could have done.'_ Nicki thought back to her friend.

'_How can you be so sure Nicki? Maybe we just messed up.'_ Tara looked up at Nicki, frustrated.

'_No, we didn't mess up!'_

'_Then why weren't we ever called back to fight?!'_

Nicki broke away from Tara's gaze and sadly looked at her feet. Tara, arms crossed and eyes locked on Nicki, began to feel pretty frustrated. Nicki couldn't think of an answer, so instead she quickly jumped to her feet.

"Well it was nice chatting, but looks like I'm ready for another jog. How 'bout it Tara?" Tara nodded with a sigh, and began to slowly skate away. Nicki turned to Matt, messing up his hair slightly. "I'll call you later, okay?" He nodded, fixing his hair back to its organized mess. "Laters guys." Nicki waved to the others.

"Bye!" Everyone waved back as the two left.

'_I wonder what that was all about...'_ Tai thought suspiciously.

"Okay, Cody and Mimi were supposed to be here a long time ago," Yolei said. "What's taking them so long?"


	2. Run Around

Inside the Odaiba Elementary Computer Lab TK stood at the window looking outside at the group in the playground. "Hurry up Mimi, the guys are waiting for us!" he said a bit impatiently. "And they're not looking very happy."

"Just a sec," Mimi replied. "I really need to get this done tonight, or my mom will be so angry."

"I'm typing as fast as I can!" Cody said, typing frantically on the keyboard.

TK rolled his eyes slightly. It figured that Mimi would have someone else doing the actual work part. "Just what is this anyway?" he asked Mimi stepping up beside her to get a better look. "And why does it have to be done now?"

"It has to be done now because there's a party tomorrow that she has to read it at," Mimi answered.

"Party?" TK looked lost and confused. "So your mom is having you write a speech for her to read at a party?"

"Not me," Mimi said, sounding exasperated. "Cody!"

"Okay," TK shrugged.

"I'm almost done." Cody typed away, when suddenly the screen was taken over. An ugly-looking creature stared out at them with a menacing look in its yellowed eyes.

"Whoa, what's that?!" Mimi cried.

"The screensaver?" TK answered doubtfully, edging closer to the computer.

"It wouldn't come on while I'm typing!" Cody said.

"Hello," the creature on the screen said. Cody jumped back in surprise.

"And it wouldn't talk either!" he exclaimed.

"I'm Merlockmon," the creature said in an important-sounding voice.

"Who?" TK asked.

It glared disdainfully back at this lack of recognition. "Don't speak, just listen. And listen carefully," Merlockmon ordered. "I want a specific Digi-Destined, and if this human does not show up within the next 24 hours I will release hundreds of virus digimon into your world."

"I think he's serious," Cody said quietly.

"Of course I'm serious!" Merlockmon shouted, holding up Tigramon by the scruff of her neck. "And if that's not enough motivation, I have his digimon partner —"

"Gatomon?" Mimi interrupted.

"No, that's not Gatomon," TK whispered.

"Well then, who is it?" Cody asked.

"We don't know that digimon!" TK stated. "She's doesn't belong to any Digi-Destined we know."

"Maybe she belongs to one in America?" Cody whispered to Mimi.

"No I don't think so," Mimi replied, shaking her head.

"She belongs to a Digi-Destined you know, I've sensed her presence in your area!" Merlockmon insisted. "And if you don't bring me the Digi-Destined of Strength you will see—"

**PEPPER BREATH** Merlockmon cried out in pain as Agumon's attack hit his hand, making him drop Tigramon to the ground. Gatomon ran to her side and began to help her to her feet.

"Tigramon, you okay?" she asked. Weakly, Tigramon nodded and took Gatomon's kind gesture they quickly rushed behind Agumon as a shield. However unnoticed to everyone around something quietly stirred in the shadows.

**SAMONI STRIKE** Merlockmon attacked, hitting Gatomon in the back and pushing her into Tigramon.

"Gatomon!" Mimi cried out, watching the battle intensely. She turned to the younger boys. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked.

"No," Cody answered. "The portal still won't respond to our digivices. It won't open!"

"Then there's nothing we can do to help?!" Mimi gasped.

**BLUE BLASTER** Gabumon hit the evil digimon in the shoulder, but Merlockmon immediately turned and released another attack at him and Agumon. As they dove for cover, Gatomon attacked. But Merlockmon knocked her back to the ground, and released another attack at Tigramon.

"Tigramon, duck!!" Gabumon shouted at her.

"Tigramon?" a small voice whispered thoughtfully from the shadows, his small orange eyes peered out from his hiding place in the shadows. Hearing the name and seeing the fight, he decided to join in.

**FIRE COMET** The streak of red fire flew at Merlockmon's attack on Tigramon, pushing it off course into the wall. The digimon bounced off the wall quickly redirecting its second attack at Merlockmon. But the evil digimon turned sharp making it possible to knock him out of the air. Landed hard on the floor he was able to roll to his feet glaring up at her large opponent.

"You!" he gasped.

"Miamon!" Tigramon shouted happily.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Merlockmon growled, slowly moving closer to the red curly-tailed fox-like digimon. The three Digi-Destined eagerly watched from the computer lab.

"Agumon, do something!" TK shouted pounding his fist on the table.

"Oh, I can't watch anymore!" Mimi covered her eyes with her hands.

"You've been looking for me?" Miamon laughed. "Shows how smart you are, I've been here under you ugly nose the entire time." Merlockmon dove at her, roaring in fury.

**PEPPER BREATH BLUE BLASTER** The two attacks hit him squarely, pushing him back giving Tigramon the chance to ran to her friend.

"Miamon, are you okay?" she asked.

Miamon was about to answer when Gatomon interrupted her. "Look out you two!" Gatomon shouted as Merlockmon's Samoni Strike attack buzzed right between them. They dove off to opposite sides for safety.

"I didn't need a shave!" Miamon growled angrily. Without thinking, he and Tigramon attacked together. **TAIL SLASH FIRE COMET**

Merlockmon was hit in the back and knocked over as Miamon and Tigramon bounced to opposite sides of the prison. Something caught Miamon's eye as her paws hit the floor.

"Tigramon!" she shouted. "The portal!"

"What?!" Tigramon's ears perked up and she quickly glanced around.

"Behind you! He had to open it one way to transmit his message!" Tigramon spun around and faced a small blue screen. "Jump through it! And don't stop until you find her!" Without hesitation, Tigramon jumped into the portal.

"NO!" Merlockmon shouted angrily as Tigramon disappeared.

Just as Mimi decided to peek out from behind her hands, Tigramon came flying at her through the computer. Mimi yelped, stumbling backward into a chair. Landing smoothly on all four feet Tigramon hit the floor. But she wasn't prepared for the slick linoleum floor which kept her sliding until she hit the wall. Shaking the dizziness from her eyes she bolted out the door and down the hallway.

"Follow her!!" TK shouted, running after the digimon with Cody close behind. Mimi remained where she was, shaken and appalled, and looked back at the screen. The battle was still continuing, and it seemed the evil digimon was winning.

"You will bring me the keys or else!" he shouted, just before the screen went back to its original state. The portal had been closed. Mimi stared at the computer screen, utterly confused, and then abruptly pulled herself back into reality.

"I have got to tell the others!" She jumped up to run, but stopped short at the door. Hurrying back, she hit print on the computer. As important as this all was, her allowance and therefore shopping money depended on getting this speech to her mother. Impatiently waiting for it to print, she snatched the paper as soon as it exited the printer and ran out of the room.

Outside Kari jumped to her feet, "Look there's TK and Cody," she said pointing to the two boys running out of the school. But when they didn't stop to look at them her smile changed to a frown. "Hey guys, over here!" she called out but it wasn't enough they were locked on full speed ahead.

"Where do they think they're going?" Matt growled. "They call a meeting and don't even come to it."

"How rude!" Sora mocked, placing her hands onto her hips. She attempted to keep a straight face when Matt glared at her.

"Well," Izzy stood up. "Since they're not coming, I really need to go. My Internet tournament starts in an hour."

"I've got one of those too!" Tai said. "Only mine's probably more fun."

"What kind of tournament is it?" Izzy asked.

"Spyro Trivia," Tai grinned. "Against this Tyler kid from Pasco, Washington. He's going down!"

"Right," Izzy laughed. "Good luck anyways. What do you win?"

"Win?" Tai thought for a second. "I don't know, probably the satisfaction of winning and bragging rights. Why, what do you get?"

Izzy grinned. "A new laptop!"

Davis rolled his eyes. "Like you need another one."

"Izzy!" Tara skated back up to the group at full speed, an anxious look on her face. "I forgot to tell you something, and I know you need to go home but it's—"

"Hey Izzy," Tai interrupted her smiling. "Why don't you walk Tara home,"

"Uh…yeah sure, Tara?" Izzy stammered back bowing slightly to hide his anger for Tai's unsubtle hints.

Tara giggled slightly. "That sounds wonderful" she smiled. As she turned to skate alongside him, Mimi frantically came running out of the school and up to the group. She was too busy catching her breath to say anything, but by the look on her face Tai knew something was wrong.

"It's about time Mimi," Davis said. "We were all ready to leave."

"How long you going to be in town?" Sora asked. "Maybe we could—" Mimi put up her hand, motioning for silence. She tried to talk but still couldn't catch her breath. "Mimi, are you okay?" Sora asked now worried.

"Put you arms above you head," Joe instructed. "It opens up the lungs." Mimi looked at him, squinting in confusion.

"Just relax Mimi," Tai said. "What's wrong?"

"Something really...strange just happened in the computer lab," she said slowly, taking a big gulp of air.

"What do you mean strange?" Yolei asked slowly. "Like Digi-World strange?" Mimi nodded quickly in response, but stopped when she saw Tara out of the corner of her eye.

"Um...I really don't want to sound stuck up or anything but this is kind of private," Mimi said, directing the comment to Tara.

"It's okay she knows…Tai started but the look on Mimi's face showed she didn't care if she knew everything this was a matter for digi-destined ears only.

"Oh okay" Tara replied with a nod, catching the hint and stepping backward. Quickly she pulled some headphones from her pocket and placed them around her neck. "Well then I'll just turn this up and sit over here. I won't hear a thing. So you can just pretend I'm invisible."

Tara slid the headphones over her ears and took a seat on the nearby merry-go-round. Slipping a piece of gum into her mouth she acted like she was turning on her CD player, but curiosity kept her from actually turning it on.

"So Mimi what's wrong?" Matt asked moving a few steps forward. "Are our digimon in trouble?" When Mimi was satisfied that Tara was preoccupied she decided to talk.

"Not only our digimon," Mimi stated. "Us if we don't do what that crazy thing says within the next twenty-four hours."

"Who's this crazy thing?" Tai asked, trying to organize the conversation so that everyone could understand what was going on. Joe was really the only one who ever understood everything Mimi said.

"Okay, this is what happened." Mimi inhaled slow and deep to relax her nerves before beginning the tale, "We were in the computer lab typing up this thing for my mom, when this evil digimon took over the computer. He called himself Merlockmon."

Tara unexpectedly choked on her gum. Kari and Davis caught sight of her but she just smiled at them and tried to keep up the charade, making up her own beat by bobbing her head.

Mimi continued. "He threatened to release hundreds of virus digimon here in our world if the Digi-Destined that belonged to a specific digimon didn't show up within the next twenty-four hours."

"But the portals closed can her really do that?" Davis asked

"It's possible. I believe he would have had to open the portal on his side of the gate in order to transmit his image." Izzy stated inquisitively

Tara gripped her chest remembering that night shortly after Ken had left her home. The portal had opened one way and she didn't see it allowing something white hot and sharp through it cutting into her chest. She blacked out after that, woke up in her brothers arms asleep on the floor of her sanctuary. She hadn't seen him so worried for years.

"Who is he? Veemon and me will gladly take him on!" Davis shouted.

"Hold up Davis, who's the Digi-Destined he's asking for?" Tai asked, enthused.

"But see, that's just the thing," Mimi replied. "The digimon he showed wasn't one of ours, or anyone's in America. As far as we know it doesn't even belong to a Digi-Destined."

"Could that mean a new Digi-Destined has been chosen?" Izzy slipped into a deep train of thought, intrigued by the prospect.

"Already?" Davis whined. "But we just got our turn!"

"Well, how are we going to find this new Digi-Destined?" Tai asked, trying to keep the conversation focused on the situation at hand.

"What else happened?" Izzy asked Mimi. "Maybe we can get some clues on who it is."

"Most likely," Mimi said, continuing the tale. "Agumon, Gabumon, and Gatomon showed up and started a big riot with the evil digimon."

"Yeah!" Kari exclaimed excitedly. "That's my digimon!"

"What did this new digimon look like?" Yolei asked.

"Well..." Mimi thought for a moment. "She looked a lot like Gatomon...except no gloves, purple stripes all over, and two silver rings. One on her tail and the other around her right paw."

Tara's mouth dropped open, unseen by the others; she had begun to focus intently on the conversation no longer worried about keeping up her act.

"Okay, so anything else that could help us find the Digi-Destined he wants?" Izzy asked.

"Wait Izzy we can't give him the digi-destined…" Yolie started,

"Of course not but if there really is a new digi-destined the digimon's useless without him." Izzy clarified, "We have to get them together. What else you got Mimi?"

"Well, he mentioned that we know him because he's sensed him around us," Mimi said slowly. "And he called him the Digi-Destined of Strength."

A huge grin spread across Tara's face and she clenched the bar on the merry-go-round, eagerly waiting for the next thing to be said.

"Digi-Destined of Strength?" Tai repeated incredulously. "What is that an entirely new crest?"

"But I'm not done!" Mimi said quickly. "There was another digimon that appeared. And it sounded like he'd been hiding for a long time. And while the fighting went on the cat one jumped through the portal."

"What?!!" Tai shouted, and Tara jumped to her feet in surprise. Unaware of what she was doing, she quietly slipped her headphones and CD player into her bag and started walking toward the group.

"Where is she?" Izzy demanded.

"TK and Cody ran to catch her," Mimi replied.

TK and Cody walked up that moment completely exhausted. "We tried to catch her," TK gasped. "But no luck."

"She was way too fast," Cody said. "The only trace we found was her silver tail ring." As Cody held up the tiny silver ring, Tara slowly maneuvered her way into the group. Her eyes remained focused on the ring.

"That is a lot like Gatomon's ring," Kari remarked.

"And it looks to be made of the same metal that anklet was…" Izzy stated, "The key two weeks ago, it must be after the owner of the key."

"But Genni said it was returned to its rightful owner." Sora added

"The digimon must have sensed we had the anklet at one point that's why he thinks we know this digi-destined."

"So we have to find the owner, that's our digi-destined. How do we do that?" Tai asked turning to Izzy for the answer as he usually did.

"Uh…well," Izzy stammered, "We have to find out where it went and who had it last…"

Eyes shot to Tara but she wasn't where they had expected her to be. Standing slightly ridged Tara's eyes were locked on the small tail ring in Cody's hand. Being so caught up in the conversation no one questioned what Tara had heard in fact time was ticking away and Izzy's question needed to be answered.

"Who did you give the anklet to Tara?" Izzy asked.

Tara bit her bottom lip and nervously glanced around at everyone. She had just realized she was standing in the group. Her confidence seemed to waver, but looking back at the ring she drew in a long breath and without warning, she snatched the ring from Cody's fingers and skated down the sidewalk at full speed.

"Hey!!" Cody yelped.

"Izzy, your girlfriend's a thief!" Davis shouted accusingly, pointing a finger at Tara's retreating figure.

"She's not his girlfriend," Yolei stated in disgust.

Matt and Tai were first to head out in a dead sprint and everyone followed but with her head start Tara was going so fast there was no catching up.

Tara could hear the shouts behind her, getting father away the fast she pushed her self. Pain ran up her leg but she couldn't stop. "Nicki, I gotta tell Nicki!" She kept mumbling unsure if she should be excited or extremely scared, either way something wasn't right.

Nicki's apartment building came into view as she dodged people the best she could, she found Nicki had just put on her own rollerblades and was headed to the park to play a round of roller hockey with her team.

"Nicki!" Tara shouted, coasting directly toward her friend. Nicki held out her arms and caught Tara before she flew by. Tara whispered quickly into her ear and pressed Tigramon's tail ring into the palm of her hand. Both paused for a moment, sensing something was wrong.

Glancing back at the street they saw the eleven Digi-Destined closing in. Sora, Tai and Matt were in the lead, with Yolei and Joe taking up the rear. Nodding to each other, the two fugitives set out fast down the street. As soon as the mob was far back on the horizon, they split up.

"Great," Davis stammered as they slowed to a stop, gasping for breath. "They split up. What do we do now?"

"We split up!" Tai stated as if it were obvious. "Matt, TK, Davis and Kari go that way." He pointed in the direction Nicki had gone. Matt smiled slightly at the idea of chasing after her, but stopped quickly when he caught Tai giving him a look.

"Mimi, Izzy and Sora, you're with me. The rest of you stay here, chances are they'll double back. Let's go!"

"Um Tai, I think I should let you know I'm not wearing the right shoes for this!" Mimi shouted. As usual they ignored her and continued to run down the street.

Down the street Nicki came to a slow steady skate sure that she was no longer being followed. _'Now if I were a scared Tigra where would I go?'_ She thought gripping the cool metal in her hand, as the park began to come into view.

Sticking to the places with cement she called out softly "Tigramon? Tigramon it's me, Nicki! If you can hear me..."

"Shhhh, I can hear her..." Davis' voice echoed from farther down the road behind her. Clenching her teeth, she tried to quietly skate away.

In another direction Tara had skated farther into the shopping market and found a nice dark alley to hide in. Surely any panicked creature would find itself in place with food and if she remembered right all digimon loved to eat. Not moving for many long minutes Tara watched as Tai, Sora, Izzy and Mimi ran past. She allowed them to get further down the street before she slipped out from her hiding place.

"Tigra?" she said in a whisper. "Tigra? Hello, mon, where you are?"

"Wait! Listen!" Izzy stopped the fast-moving group, and spun around. They heard the whispering echo behind them. "It's Tara."

"How'd she get behind us?" Mimi asked, confused.

"And who's Tigramon?" Sora added.

"That's the digimon's name," Mimi stated simply.

"But how does Tara know that you never mentioned it." Tai asked, sounding suspicious.

"Come on," Sora said, moving ahead. "If we hurry we can block her in."

Continued back the way she'd come Tara got no response to her simple calls until she walked around the corner and ran smack into the people who were left behind.

"Well it's the doctor-hating optimist." Joe stated as Tara skidded to a stop in front of them. "Hello Tara."

Appalled to find Joe as she turned the corner to rush back down the street but instead she ran into Tai and Izzy blocking her path.

"Going somewhere?" Tai smiled.

"Guess not!" Tara sighed, and held up her hands as if waiting to be frisked. Tai approached her and made her put her arms down.

"Tara what's going on?" Izzy asked in his calm, settled voice.

"Long story, I don't really want to tell you." Tara replied simply.

"At least give us the ring back," Mimi demanded.

"Why?" Tara shuffled her feet nervously.

"Because I want to keep it safe until we can give it back to the owner," Mimi explained.

"Oh..." Tara stopped shuffling her feet and looked Mimi square in the eyes. "I don't have it."

"Where is it?" Joe demanded.

"I gave it to Nicki," Tara replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why'd you give it to Nicki?" Tai asked.

Tara hesitated for a second but then replied in a whisper, "Because I knew you'd catch me but not her."

"Look who we caught!" Davis shouted happily. Matt walked around the corner with Nicki's arm in his hand. His grip was firm and it was obvious he wasn't letting go.

"And..." Kari tossed the tail ring to Mimi, who clumsily caught it. Holding it up she examined it for a minute before slipping it into her pocket.

"Good job, now what's going on Nicki?" Sora inquired. "I've never seen either of you so wound up before."

"That's a lie!" Tai smirked.

"What she means," Matt restated. "What's the sudden panic over a ring?" Everyone waited for an answer, but it wasn't coming. So Mimi decided to add to the question.

"How did you know that digimon's name?" she asked bluntly. The group fell even more silent and waited for the answers.

Tara and Nicki wouldn't look at each other but it didn't really matter if they did. They both knew what the other was thinking and both of their minds were moving fast, searching for any words or possible stories to give.

"Too many questions!" Tara cried suddenly. She pulled her hair and dropped to her knees. "I can't stand all this pressure, too much thinking. Can't handle. Brain overload." Everyone looked worried but Izzy. He shook his head and laughed.

"Tara that only works with Math homework," he stated. "And educational TV, but not here." Tara sighed in defeat. Climbing to her feet, she placed her hands on her hips. "We just need some answers," he defended. "You _are_ acting abnormal."

"I'm always abnormal," Tara shrugged.

Tai shoulders sagged. "I mean more than usual."

"He's right," Kari agreed. "We're wondering why."

"Well," Tara started with an air of getting the worst over and done. "I knew the digimon's name because I was kind of listening when Mimi told you guys about the incident and—"

"We kind of figured you were listening when you jumped up and bolted," Matt interrupted. "But Mimi never mentioned the name Tigramon."

After shooting Matt a glare for stopping her story, Tara opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted when a ring came from Mimi's pocket.

Slightly embarrassed, Mimi pulled her cell phone out and snapped it open. "Excuse me guys," she said, turning away from the group.

As she began chatting everyone exchanged confused glances. Typically Mimi would let her phone continue ringing when there were matters concerning the Digi-World at hand. Mimi closed the phone and gave the group and apologetic look. "Um...guys I really need to jet now."

As the focus shifted to Mimi, Tara and Nicki began to slowly inch their way backward out of the hands of there captures.

Mimi slipped her cell phone back into her pocket. "My mom said it was urgent, but I'll contact you all before the hour is up."

Tai nodded. "Okay. We'll tell you how the interrogation goes," he said, gesturing with his head to where he thought Nicki and Tara were. Mimi ran down the sidewalk out of sight and the focus shifted back the two semi-escaping girls.

"Hold it you two!" Matt called out, laughing at their attempt. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To...go pick out an outfit for your concert tomorrow!" Nicki said quickly. "Can't have your biggest friend looking like a homeless woman right."

"You're not getting off that easy," Cody said.

"But that really isn't a bad idea," Matt insisted, nodding his head. "So let's not keep them long."

"Matt," Tai reprimanded. "You might not have a concert tomorrow, considering the fact that we only have 23 hours to find someone we don't know before some loony evil...thing does something really, really not very nice."

Matt sighed. "You have a point."

"What loony evil thing?" Nicki questioned

"We'll give you the details after you explain yourself." Matt baited but Nicki looked over at Tara and suddenly the name popped into her mind.

Her look of confusion changed to horror in seconds. "Not possible!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"What?" Tai and Matt asked in unison. Nicki casually shook her head and smiled.

Tara, however, didn't even try to hide her frustration. She looked down at her feet, mumbling something about the past coming back and biting them in the butt when suddenly a light formed right between her feet. Growing brighter and brighter until flooded like fog around them.

"What's happening?!" TK yelled.

"Tara?!!" Izzy shouted frantically.

"Izzy where are you!" Tara shouted back, equally worried she had been standing right beside him and Tai and just as suddenly she felt completely alone. "I can't see!" She blindly grabbed into the white fog, grabbing hold of someone's hand.

"Matt, don't let go!" Nicki shouted, and Matt wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on?" Tai asked, his voice plainly worried.

"It's some sort of--" Izzy started.

"Oh face it Izzy," Tara interrupted. "You don't know this one."

"Yeah so," Izzy pouted.

"Wha...what's happening to me?!" Tai exclaimed, looking down at his hands as they changed and grew smaller. "I...I'm shrinking!"

"So am I!" Sora shouted.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep** There digivices suddenly went off, creating a huge amount of noise.


	3. Shorter than Before

"What's going on?!" Cody yelped.

"I'm getting a headache from all this." Kari groaned.

"Wha...?" Sora felt her head in disbelief. "My helmet! Where'd that come from?"

The light slowly lifted and cleared like clouds returning to the sky. Breathing heavily, they all looked around. They weren't in the parking lot anymore in fact there were in a place completely void of people. Instead they stood on a grassy hillside that was outlined by an odd forest that held the colors of the rainbow. Water could be heard, coming from a stream somewhere near the bottom of the hill. Not far off, the ground stopped and dropped off into a canyon. On the other side the land was covered with trees. While the scenery was quite peaceful, everyone had a look of horror on their faces. The sight that had them so horrified was Tai and Matt…they were 11 again.

Slowly they each realized that those two weren't the only ones, _everyone_ was young again. They looked exactly the same as they had when they first arrived in the Digi-World. Even Tara and Nicki were young. Tara was in her old denim overalls and yellow t-shirt, her sunglasses perched on her head and gloves on her hands. Nicki too was in her old pair of blue jeans and green t-shirt, her hair up in a messy ponytail.

Eyes were huge, filled with fear and shock, however, quickly the mood was lightened with one little word spoken by two people.

"Prodigious!" Izzy and Tara exclaimed in unison, and some couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Tai!" Davis said excitedly. "Now we can be on the same soccer team!"

Tai rubbed his head in amazement. Davis, Yolei, and Cody hadn't change at all! They were still their regular age. "Don't get too used to it Davis," Tai replied smugly. "I still can outplay you!"

"Hey, where's Kari?" Davis asked, looking around.

"Um...down here," Kari answered, embarrassed.

"Holy mac and cheese!" Davis gasped. "How'd you get so young?"

"I want to know the same thing," TK said, frowning.

"What?" Davis spazed, "You're small too why are you and Kari always doing things together? I should be small too!"

"Shut up Davis," Yolie stated, "What I want to know is why us three weren't effected."

"Good question," Cody agreed. "But maybe we should start with this one. Where are we?"

"That one's easy, we're in the Digital world." Izzy said. "My theory is we've gone back in time," Izzy explained.

Matt gasped. "Oh no, you mean like a real life flashback?" Izzy nodded. Matt sighed. "Makes sense...wait, wait. No it doesn't! Well what do you know?"

"Okay, Izzy, I don't mean to step on your theory or anything," Joe jumped in. "But if it's some sort of 'flashback' then why would Cody, Davis, and Yolei be here?"

"Don't forget Nicki and Tara!" Yolei pointed out motioning to the two girls that stuck close to each other as they searched there surroundings.

"They most likely got caught in the wave--" Izzy started. But Tara, who had been enjoying the scenery, wanted to add her two cents however she still wasn't brave enough to do it on her own. Nicki however didn't have a problem with it.

"Um...Izzy, I don't mean to bust your bubble but...you're wrong." Nicki stated bluntly.

"What do you mean he's wrong? It's Izzy!" Tai stated, but Nicki roughly pushed Tara forward and she reluctantly stated what was on her mind.

"No," Tara corrected. "She doesn't mean he's wrong, it's just his theory is."

"How so?" Izzy inquired. Calling Izzy wrong was not how she wanted to be known to him but if they were ever going to figure out what was happening they couldn't do it without her.

"Well if it were some kind of flashback to when you were first in the digital world, then most likely everything would be the same. Right?"

"Yeah," Izzy agreed.

"Even time and date?" She asked motioning to Tai. Surprisingly he caught the hint and glanced at his watch, as did Nicki.

"She's right Izzy," Tai said, holding up his watch so that he could see. "It's still breakfast." Kari giggled remembering that morning's conversation.

"Wow, she's right," Izzy smiled. "That's amazing."

Tara put her hands on her hips and glared at Izzy, she didn't want to be known as a genius but she also didn't want to be thought of a useless paperweight. "What is that supposed to mean?" she said accusingly.

"No, no, not like that Tara," Izzy panicked. "I mean how did you figure that out so fast?"

"I had a great teacher." She winked at him, and turned back to Nicki. Izzy's face turned red with embarrassment, and he quickly changed the subject.

"So, what happens now?" Izzy asked. "How do we get back to normal?"

As they talked Tara and Nicki got caught up in the scenery and ran to the edge of the cliff. It was beautiful and completely unfamiliar. Tara's heart began to beat faster and a small pain ached in the place she had been burned last. Was all this connected to her through Ken or was it connected to Tigramon? There were too many things going on at once to know for sure who was manipulating there lives now.

"What are you not thinking Tara?" Nicki asked, "There's something you're not telling me."

Nicki knew this days ago, Tara picked her thoughts more carefully and she never cared before what Nicki knew. But she didn't look like she was ready to say anything just yet.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Tara asked instead,

"I don't know," Nicki sighed, "This doesn't seem like the same world, is it possible that were confused?"

From the bottom of the hill, Veemon's shouting echoed on the wind. "Hey guys I found them!" A flock of digimon ran up the hill towards the Digi- Destined.

"Patamon!" TK shouted happily.

"Hey, Biyomon!" Sora called out, smiling. The excited digimon stopped cold when they saw the Digi-Destined. "What's wrong, aren't you glad to see us?"

"Glad yeah," Biyomon said slowly. "But you're not you, you're the young you."

Wow." Veemon shook his head. "How'd that happen?"

"We're not sure ourselves," Joe shrugged. "But hey, look at me. I look great!"

"Sadly, you didn't get so lucky, Davis." Veemon laughed as Davis lunged at him.

"Kari!" Gatomon ran up to her. "I'm glad you all are here, there have been a lot of strange things happening lately."

"Tell me about it," Kari stated, indicating their younger states.

"But this is nothing compared to the other stuff," Gatomon replied, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked, just as Agumon and Gabumon came over the hill and into view. Gabumon had his paw around Agumon, and they walked very slowly.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted worriedly, realizing his digimon was injured. He ran to his side, gently laying the digimon onto his lap. "You alright? What happened?"

"It's a long story!" Agumon answered for Gabumon. "And...why are you so young, Tai?"

"That's an even longer story that doesn't have a plot yet," Kari answered. "So you go first."

Everyone gathered around Agumon and Gatomon, eager to hear the story. "Not long ago, there was a huge earthquake," Agumon began. "Then all of a sudden, several good digimon were seen attacking other good digimon."

"And then this Tigramon showed up and was kidnapped," Gatomon explained. "That's when we met the real reason for the change."

"That's right," Cody said with a nod. "His name is Merlockmon."

"He said that was his name, but I don't think it was," Gatomon replied, shaking her head. "Some of the new digimon we met said that the real Merlockmon was destroyed years ago by the first digi-destined."

"The first digi-destined?" Tai questioned

"So we know he's hiding something," Agumon added in agreement. "And he's evil."

Davis stood up, a look of determination on his face. "Well," he said. "We only have less than an hour to find out who exactly this thing is, and what we can do to stop it. And I'm not gonna wait around here."

"Davis is right!" Kari stood up. "We need to start looking now."

"Hold up." Matt looked around. "We're missing the tag-alongs."

"They're over by the cliff," Joe said, pointing over his shoulder. Izzy quickly ran over to them. It took some time, but when he returned both girls were with him.

"Tag-alongs?" The digimon all perked up in curiosity.

"Nicki," Matt waved her over, a look of concern on his face. "You really need to stay with the group. It's dangerous to be alone."

"Sorry dad," Nicki mocked, but she shot him a quick smiled.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Matt motioned to the weak digimon that relaxed on his lap. "Nicki this is Gabumon. Gabumon, this is Nicki." Nicki knelt down beside Gabumon and took his paw, shaking it softly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Gabumon," Nicki said, a warm smile on her face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I was just in a fight," Gabumon said weakly. "But I'll be alright."

"A fight?" She looked to Matt for an explanation. "With..?"

"With the evil digimon we didn't want to tell you about earlier," Matt explained. "He was saving Tigramon." Nicki smiled at Gabumon appreciatively.

"Tara," Izzy guided her over to Tentomon. "This is Tentomon! Tentomon, Tara."

"Hello Tara," Tentomon said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Tara squatted down to shake his claw. "And I yours, she said with a smile. But as her glove and his claw touched, something sparked. Startled, Tara jumped back.

"Wow!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Oh man, are you okay Tento?" Tara asked in concern.

"I think so," Tentomon assured her.

"Sorry about that..." Tara clenched her hands shut. "Are you sure?"

"We should be asking you that," Izzy stated, placing his hand on her shoulder but something else caught Izzy's attention. As her hand relaxed, something lining her palms caught the sun. Tara felt his gaze and curiously followed his line of sight to figure out what he was examining. Immediately, she shoved her hands into the big pockets of her overalls and took two giant steps away.

"Tara what's wrong?" Nicki asked, watching as her friend cautiously walked backwards.

"What was that?" Izzy asked in deep interest. Tara shrugged, but wouldn't say a thing. "No, that's amazing! You had some sort of digital--"

"Izzy," Nicki interrupted him, suddenly growing concerned. But his gaze remained locked on Tara.

"Where'd you get those?" he asked.

"The 99 cent store," Tara suggested. Nicki thought fast, knowing it was important to change the subject, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

'_Nicki!'_ Tara thought desperately._ 'Help me out here!'_

'_I'm thinkin', I'm thinking!!'_ Nicki thought back, panicked. _'I think I have some sort of block'_

'_Oh great!'_ Tara thought in disgust. _'Couldn't you have had a block when you were watching Early Edition yesterday?!'_

'_I could have, but then I wouldn't have understood anything!'_

'_Just do something, Izzy hasn't even asked me out yet! And I want him to at least consider it.'_

Not knowing it, Nicki started to laugh out loud. She held her stomach and leaned forward, gasping. "Look at you!!" she blurted out between laughs. "You're 10 years old! Do you even know what you're saying??" She collapsed to the ground and began to roll about. Tara smirked, but attempted to hold control of herself.

"Nicki get a grip," Tara replied, looking at Izzy and the others. "Even though you do have a point." Tara smiled, reaching down and helping Nicki to her feet.

"Are you done?" Tai asked, pushing himself into the center of the three. "Because it's time to figure out what in the world happened, and how to make it un-happen."

As Nicki stood up, something began to glow from underneath her pant leg. Her eyes grew big as the white light grew brighter.

"Are we changing back?" Yolei asked.

"I don't think so," Sora answered, shielding her eyes from the bright light. "What is it?!"

Back in the real world Mimi walked down the sidewalk, past the basketball courts at the park. As she looked past the chain link fence, and recognized four boys on one of the courts.

Russ Mikayo, the skater brother of Tara Mikayo, stood out from his friends with his Fox Racing shirt. Robie Miyagi, the local baseball legend, could be easily picked out by his trademark: a baseball hat worn backwards. Luke Romana, twin brother to one of her best friends was the obvious basketball junkie as he was the only one wearing a basketball jersey. And Mike Tamiya, a bookworm like Joe, sat on the sidelines doing homework while the other three played a brutal round of horse.

Giggling, Mimi slid up to the fence. "Now that's one group you don't see everyday, A Jock, Skater, Rebel, and a School Boy all on the same court."

"Are you making fun of us?" Mike asked, lifting his head from his books.

"Yeah Mike," Robie nodded sarcastically. "I think that's what she was shooting for."

Russ shrugged. "Callin' me a Skater is only stating the truth."

"So where are you headed, Mims?" Luke asked, ignoring Russ. "I really hope its home, because Era's been there since school let out hoping to go shopping."

"Oh no!" Mimi gasped. "I completely forgot! I hope she won't be mad at me."

"I doubt it," Luke replied, shooting the basketball into the hoop.

"Is that just what you think, or is that the twin-telepathy talking?" Mimi asked, half joking half serious.

"Both," Luke smiled.

Just then, Mimi's pocket let off a bright light, making them stumble back as they shielded their eyes.

"Whoa, what'cha packing, Mimi?!" Russ shouted.

"I...I don't know!" Mimi reached into her pocket and pulled out Tigramon's tail ring. As she held it out in her hand, the glow slowly faded and the ring came into focus. "That was weird."

Russ came closer to Mimi and peered into the palm of her hand. Suddenly his mouth dropped wide open.

Guys...guys come here!!" He waved them all closer. "Now call me crazy, but--"

"I've been calling you crazy for the past five years," Robie interrupted.

"I didn't mean literally," Russ said, smacking him in the back of the head. "Look!!"

"Okay, okay." Robie looked at the small silver tail ring in Mimi's palm. "It's...wow, for once you're not entirely insane."

"Thank you."

"Where'd you get that?" Luke asked Mimi, pointing straight at the ring.

"I...I found it...on the street," Mimi replied, stammering a little. "Why?"

"I believe she's lying," Russ stated.

"What?" Mimi gasped.

"Think about it," Russ explained. "Mimi just picking something up off the street. That's not possible."

"Okay," Robie agreed. "Russ, I know what you all are thinking and it's not possible."

"How so?" Luke demanded.

"The fact it's here would mean that she would have to be here too," Robie explained. "And seeing as she's a digimon and this is the Real World, she couldn't possibly be here!" Mimi's eyes grew wide.

"Robie's right," Mike said, approaching the group.

"Thank you!" Robie gestured in appreciation, then paused. "Why?"

"If that were really Tigramon's tail ring then that would mean she somehow came through some sort of gate. And we know the gate was destroyed a long time ago." Mike replied.

"Don't be so sure, Tara did help Ken out with something related to the digital world its logical she'd look for information on the others."

Mimi's mouth now hung down to her ankles. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Um...guys," Luke said. "That was all out loud!" He pointed to Mimi's shocked expression.

"OOPS!" They all cringed.

"Smooth," Luke laughed, shaking his head at his friends.

"She's not blinking," Russ said. "Should we be worried?"

"Maybe, I don't know," Luke replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey," Robie jumped in, suddenly excited. "Let's grab a garden hose and soak her down!"

"I don't think she'd appreciate that," Mike said.

Luke snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. "Hey Mimi! Mims, there's a sale at…" He paused. "Quick, what's the most expensive place she shops?!"

"How should I know?" Robie shrugged. "I don't shop with her."

"I ain't no freak!" Russ shrugged, backing away. "Try Zumies!"

"She ain't no freak," Luke retorted. Suddenly, Mimi slowly blinked and came back to reality, though she still held an awkward look on her face.

"You okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Mimi replied, dazed. "I'm just seeing bright lights now." Suddenly a bright, white light that flooded like thick fog surrounded them.

"I don't think you're seeing things!" Robie shouted. The group vanished into the light, leaving an empty basketball court behind. Tigramon suddenly pranced around the corner, frantically looking around.

"Got to find Nicki," Tigramon mumbled. "Okay, remember what road you took last time you were with Nicki? Think Tigramon, think!" As she came around the corner, she collided with someone. She looked up at a very tall man, who stepped over her and continued on his way. Many more people stepped over and past her, and she began to panic. Tigramon ran down the sidewalk, maneuvering around the people as fast as she could.

Across the street, Aubrey and Jay were walking toward the park.

"Nicki and Matt won't tell me what it's all about," Jay said in disgust. "Matt has a secret and Nicki knows it. And I hate being left in the dark."

"Well you know you could always try reading her diary."

"Aubrey!" Jay shook his head.

"No, those little books hold secrets you couldn't believe! I read Char, my roommate's once and man did that baby have some good stuff."

While Aubrey rambled on about her roommate's private life, Jay's eyes wandered until he noticed something odd across the street. People were jumping and yelling at a cat running full-speed down the sidewalk. But it didn't really look like a cat.

"Of course you could just ask her instead of going through all that trouble...did you ever think of just...asking...that's not a real cat, is it?" They stopped walking and stared across the street. The cat continued to run, so Aubrey and Jay turned and walked in the same direction.

"That can't be who I think it is," Aubrey said in disbelief.

"You thinking that's Tigramon?" Jay asked. The two looked at each other and without a word they made a mad dash after her. "Tigramon!" Jay shouted. "Tigramon wait up! It's me Jay!"

Tigramon took a quick glance in their direction, and a happy expression came over her face. "Jay!" she shouted, relieved, and blindly jumped into the street.

"Tigramon, watch it!!" Aubrey shouted as she took off after Jay.

Cars swerved and honked like crazy. Frightened, she staggered backward, becoming fear stricken. She froze stiff in the center of the road. A car sideswiped her tail, and she stumbled a few feet before she was picked up off the ground.

Jay and Aubrey slowed to a stop as a tall man approached them with the frightened digimon in his arms. "This your cat?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Jay sighed with relief. The man held the cat out and set her in Jay's arms.

"You might want to keep her inside for awhile, she's really shaken up," he said.

"Thank you sir," Jay bowed in respect. "My older sister thanks you as well."

"Well, just get her home safe," the man replied with a smile. "And you get better." He patted Tigramon on the head, then turned and continued on his way.

"She looks really worn out," Aubrey observed. "Let's take her to Zowie's, she knows all sorts of things to do to animals to make them feel better. And we can call Nicki from there."

"But Aubrey, Tigramon's no ordinary animal," Jay said.

"I know, that's why I recommended Zowie and not some vet," Aubrey explained. "Plus it's only three blocks down. Come on!"

Mimi opened her eyes and reached up to check her hair, always Mimi's first thoughts after a startling occurrence, is my hair okay. Instead, she felt her old pink hat. "Wha…my hat! Where'd this come from?!" Then, looking down, she was in for an even bigger surprise. "My old dress?! What's going on here?"

Robie sat up, and shook his head they had all landed on there backs like they were thrown from a moving car. Cracking his neck back into place Mimi was the first person he saw. And how could he not she was dressed head to toe in pink.

"Whoa, Mimi!" He choked on his gum. "You're really...well, I mean, you're young!" Then he looked at Russ and the others and busted into laughter. "Wow, talk about one heck of a joke!"

"What?" Russ felt his hair. "Is my hair messed up? Do I have something in my teeth? What?!!"

"Are you kidding? You're...you're..."

"You're 12 years old," Mike finished. "And so are you and you and me," he added, pointing at Robie and Luke.

"What happened to us?" Russ asked, looking around at everyone. They looked like exactly like they had in an old picture from summer camp.

Russ was wearing his old striped shirt, cargo vest, jeans and sneakers. Luke was in his favorite outfit from his childhood: a basketball jersey, shorts, and tennis shoes. His old sweatband kept his hair up and out of his eyes. Robie was wearing his Dragons little league baseball shirt, jeans, and his old green baseball hat. Mike had his old glasses, button down shirt, shorts, boots. Mimi shook her head. They all looked about the same as they had been before.

"How'd we..." Russ started, then paused. "Did we go back in time?"

"I doubt it," Mimi spoke up. "Unless you've been to this place before, which isn't very likely." Without a word the boys exchanged glances.

"Well," Luke began climbing the grassy hillside. "We might as well have a look around to see if we can figure out what's up."

"Yeah, great idea," Russ smiled.

"Thanks Russ?" Luke sounded shocked that Russ had actually agreed.

"No, not you! I mean that's what Nicki would say," Russ reassured him. Luke nodded in agreement, and they made their way up the hillside.

"Mimi, you coming?" Mike asked. Mimi took a step closer and the ring in her hand began to let off a faint glow. Startled, Mimi stumbled backward and the ring stopped glowing.

"I get it!" Robie exclaimed sliding to Mimi's side.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"It's like a compass," he explained not taking it out of her hands but lifting them so that they were straight out in front of her. "It's going to lead us where we need to be."

"Great!" Russ shouted excitedly. "Mimi, you're in front!" He pushed her ahead and insisted she keep walking.

The light from Nicki's ankle slowly died back down until it was totally gone. Dumbfounded, Matt and the others stood still, not knowing what to say.

"What was that?!" Tai finally blurted out. Tara and Nicki knew the answer to that question, but really didn't want to explain it. Luckily for them, Tara spotted someone running over the horizon. It was obvious that they'd been seen but they couldn't tell by who.

"Hey look, who's that?!" Tara shouted, pointing to the girl dressed in pink from head to toe running toward them.

"It's Mimi!" Joe exclaimed, suddenly looking happy. "And she's brought some friends." Four more people could be seen now running along with Mimi.

"Tara!" Robie shouted, waving from the horizon.

"Robie?" Tara questioned doubtfully. Then she recognized her best friend's backwards baseball cap and Dragons shirt. "Robie!" she shouted excitedly as she ran across the grassy ground toward him. Izzy held his breath and ground his teeth, trying to hold back his jealousy, and he managed to stay put.

Tara was halfway across the clearing when something black and powerful swooped out of the sky.

**SAMONI STRIKE**

"Look out above!" Mimi cried, but a little too late. The creature's attack hit Tara hard, knocking her three yards face first into the grass. The dark creature flew up high into the air and hovered in front of the sun, throwing a shadow over the Digi-Destined.

"Tara!!" Robie and Izzy shouted, rushing to her side.

_**END: Who is this dark creature and what does he want from the Digi-Destined. OR what would he want from their friends? Will they possibly get out alive? Find out later when I write under another file **_


	4. Searching

New Or Old DigidestinedPart #2

Izzy: Something strange is arising in the digital world, to complicated for the younger kids to handle on their own. I'm not even sure what kind of power it is accumulating. All I know it we were minding our own everyday business when suddenly we were sucked through the portal that had been sealed. We were faced by with an entirely new dilemma, our age. We had been transformed back into our young selves. Everyone but, Yolei, Cody, and Davis, are four years younger. The prodigious power of this new evil is inconceivably miraculous; he even managed to change friends of ours that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then suddenly he decided to appear out of nowhere, and his first victim was Tara. He may be evil but he sure isn't smart, because he chose the wrong digidestined to mess with! ME!

"Tara!" Izzy and Robie shouted. Robie was first at her side, when Izzy dropped to his knees "Is she breathing?" he asked

"She's unconscious," Robie said growing slowly and angry. Tentomon soon landed at Izzy's side.

"She needs a doctor, should I go get Joe?" Tentomon asked, Tai and the others attempted to come closer.

Izzy jumped to his feet "Alright Digi-glitch! Show yourself!" Izzy shouted, to the dark figure, hovering in the air. Fists clinched he waited as the dark mass slowly transformed into a tall dark digimon. He had huge black eyes that peered down at them; a long black cap flowed down past his ankles. It was almost like starring at Miodismon, but the age of his face and the style of his clothing made him resemble more of an ancient sorcerer.

"Merlockmon." Nicki gasped

"You know him?" Matt asked gazing at Nicki. But her surprised eyes were locked on the evil digimon, and his every move.

"No," Luke shook his head in disbelief "He's deleted!"

"It can't be." Russ echoed.

"I don't know who he is and I don't care!" Davis shouted "Veemon armordigivolve!"

"Ready!" Veemon answered

"No Wait!" Mike shouted "Nicki…stop him."

Veemon armordigivolve too… A bright beam of light dissolved from Veemon and ascended to Merlockmon's extended hand.

"What happened?" Davis stared in shock at Demiveemon "Veemon you digivolved the wrong way!"

"I'm sorry." Demiveemon whispered faintly, "I don't know what came over me." Merlockmon laughed in his evil way.

"Merlockmon feeds off digivolving energy," Nicki tried to clarify "you could compare Veemon to a dead piece of coral."

"Is that some kind of food?" Demiveemon asked licking his lips hopefully.

"If we can't digivolve," Biomon asked, "Then how do we fight him?"

"You don't." Merlockmon laughed **Cosmic lightning** a huge purple bolt of lightning came from the sky directly toward Tai and the others.

"Nicki!" Matt dove pushing Nicki with him; Tai's group all hit the deck as pieces of earth exploded around them and flew through the air. The evil digimon did the same attack again this time he aimed it at Mimi, Russ, Luke, and Mike. Mimi screamed as Luke wrapped his arms around her and pushed her out of the way.

**Poison Ivy ** Palmon tried but Merlockmon knocked her back. Robie picked up Tara and turned and ran. Izzy followed right beside them.

**Super Shocker** Tentomon attacked but the evil digimon was took quick, with a swing of his arm he knocked him out of the sky.

"Tentomon!" Izzy shouted looking back.

"Tara," Robie whispered quietly, but Izzy heard him. "We need you Smart Line, come back to us!"

"Come on!" Tai stepped up "All together!" Digimon and Digidestined agreed, all at once they attacked full power but to no avail. Merlockmon shook them off like nothing.

"Great, he's a brick wall!" Gatomon said

"I think it's time to run." Joe suggested

"That may be our only hope," Gomamon agreed

"NO!" Robie shouted, laying Tara down on the ground "No one's running, not from HIM!"

"He's insane," Matt said looking at Tai "He's going to get us all killed!"

"Robie," Izzy looked down at him "There's nothing our digimon can do, do you understand? There is nothing you can do…"

"We can fight!" Robie sounded so determined that it took Izzy by surprise. Merlockmon wasn't as surprise his evil laughter echoed through the air. The hair on the back of Russ's head visibly stood on end; he was never fond of that laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Russ shouted at the top of his lungs. Luke pushed Russ back and tried to keep him quiet. "There's nothing funny here!"

"Of course there is!" Merlockmon stated, "Your only protection are these weak digimon and there digidestined. And yet you still want to fight. I was under the impression you were going to be more difficult to capture."

"That statement proves you're not Merlockmon!" Russ stated triumphantly but Mike wrapped his fingers around Russ's mouth hoping to silence him, "We ca..Umpp!"

Sora eyed Nicki, whose expression remained the same, as she shuffled of to Tai. "What's going on?" She asked, all Tai could do was shrug.

The irritated Digimon prepared to attack Russ, when suddenly something flew through the air and hit Merlockmon square in the back. He cried out in pain and immediately was hit again this time in the side. Blocking another, he spun around to see an ember-hared girl gripping a purple slingshot.

"Zowie!" Mike said happily

"Zowie?" Yolei looked at Kari "Whose Zowie?" Kari shrugged. Jay and Aubrey appeared behind her

"Stay away from my sister!" Jay shouted with all his might.

"Jay?" Kari said. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or shocked.

"Aubrey, Jay? How did they get here?" TK asked

"How did we get here?" Cody re-asked

"Ah I see, altogether again you think you have the strength." Merlockmon sighed in a mockingly loving tone "You'll be destroyed no doubt!"

**Rattle Acid ** A huge wave of green acid poured down toward Zowie, Jay, and Aubrey.

"Oh Please work!" Aubrey prayed as she thrust her fist into the air. The acid poured down, but came in contact only with an invisible shield forcing it to disappear.

"What?" Merlockmon was obviously caught off guard. Aubrey jumped in excitement.

"It worked!" She exclaimed

"How…how is that possible?" Tai gasped, "What are they?"

"Just hold on guys," Nicki stated firmly, "We'll get you out of this, I promise."

"Tara?" Robie turned to her, no one had noticed but Tara sat up, still attempting to catch her breath "You're up." She gave a sharp nod _'Nicki' _she thought _'I'm going to need your help'_

"You got it!"Nicki said out loud as she smiled. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her friend. Her muscle's strengthened and Tara started into a dead sprint toward Robie.

Davis, Tai, Matt, Sora, and Yolei were forced to step back from Nicki as that blinding light began again.

"I don't know what their doing," Agumon said shaking his head "I just hope it works."

"Ya," Tai nodded "Me too,"

Tara approached Robie at full speed, stepping into his hands clasped together before him and he launched her into the air. Suddenly Tara's gloves let off there own bright yellow light similar to the light that surrounded Nicki but more concentrated.

'_Digital key of Imagination'_ she thought

"What's happening?" Mimi shouted shielding her eyes. Mike put his hand on her shoulder assuring her it was all right.

"Go Sis." Russ cheered as a red disk of light formed in her hands.

"Fire Frisbee!" Tara shouted as she flung the disk at Merlockmon. This sudden blast of power stuck the startled digimon; the flames consumed him. He vanished before Tara even hit the ground. The digimon and digidestined all cried in triumph but Tara, she collapsed to the ground and passed out.

"Tara?" Izzy shouted nervously again running to her side. He cautiously dropped down beside her.

"She did it!" Nicki jumped excitedly into a sprint. Russ, Mike, Robie, Luke, Zowie, Aubrey, and Jay were already surrounding Izzy and Tara when Nicki approached. Mimi stood outside the excited group, as Nicki pushed through to the center. Where Izzy held Tara, who was still unconscious.

"Tara, wake up." Izzy whispered down to Tara. Nicki knelt beside him and smiled

"She's fine. She's not hurt, just weak."

"Question!" Yolei's annoying voice interrupted, "How and What did you do?"

"I for one want to know what you did," Cody inquired "That was truly amazing."

"And inhuman!" Davis blurted out

"I think we need to focus on one thing," Aubrey said, also moving her hands in unison. "And that's how to get back to the way we are. 'Cause I don't think my foster mother wants to live these years over again, as I recall it was something about sugar activated. I think that's what she called it and I don't want to go through all that again…"

"Okay Aubrey!" Luke stopped her "We get it. I say we move outta here, I don't like this hill anymore."

"Why?" Zowie said teasingly "Sacred Lu-Lu?" Luke clinched his fits and was about to dart after Zowie, but Nicki stood between them.

"Okay chill you two!" She said trying not to laugh "You can duke this out later, right now I think we need to move." Looking at Russ, Nicki raised and eyebrow. He understood what she was thinking, and childishly stomping his foot to the ground, Russ walked over and picked up Tara.

"The moving van is packed and loaded," Russ said sarcastically. "Where too Nicki?"

"With Tara out of commission I say let's go find JIZ!" Jay shouted happily clapping his hands, and then he stopped and straightened up. "Sorry, it's this body, makes me want to act different." Kari and Aubrey giggled in unison.

"JIZ? Are you telling us you've been here before?" Davis asked

"Actually no," Nicki smiled, "This is your digital world isn't it?"

"Yes…I mean," Now that Davis looked around he did notice it looked much different than before. "It does look different."

"We need to find someone that knows what's going on," Tai stated "and if you think this JIZ creature can tell us, than sure we'll go find him no questions asked."

"Just one question, You're sure this JIZ is somewhere here?" Sora inquired; there was silence no one talked. Then eye's shifted to Tara lying limp in Russ's arms.

"I don't remember," Russ said defensively.

"Not you Styrofoam," Nicki laughed "We always depended on Tara if we didn't want to wander around for days."

"That's funny because we always turn to Izzy." Tai laughed, and Izzy rolled his eyes as he opened his lap top and began scanning the digital world for some clues.

"This is strange," A few people gathered around Izzy, "Everything's changed, the whole layout of the digital world."

"And the weird thing is, is that they did it over night too," Patamon said.

"What do you mean?" But the digimon just shrugged,

"There was an earthquake a few days ago and things changed, and new digimon like Tigramon showed up." Agumon stated,

"Like someone uploaded a whole new program." Izzy suggested but Nicki cut him off.

"Before the virus showed up Tara was playing around with the idea of a collision." She said, "It's like two worlds collided, but that's one theory, if that's right than even if we remembered where to find JIZ it would have been reformatted too."

"And I wouldn't even know where to start looking," Luke stated looking at there surroundings

"You'd get lost in your own backyard!" Zowie teased

"Ha, ha, very funny Slingshot girl!" That was all Luke could come up with but he looked pretty satisfied.

"So you're saying there are other worlds out there like the digital world?" Palmon asked,

"Of course," Izzy smiled, "You can look at them in a line each mirroring the other but if one gets thrown off balance than it throws the other ones off."

"And since we didn't complete the mission before and stop Arukenimon the balance was thrown off colliding with another world?" Asked Mike

"Or," Nicki interjected, "Someone from the other world purposely caused the collision. Because he sensed the balance was off, and he wanted something that had slipped to the other side."

"But what would that be?" Davis asked, and Nicki simply lifted up her pant leg revealing the thin silver anklet. Davis skyrocketed into a panic, "Hey that's the anklet I found and was going to give to Kari, how'd you get that? Give it back…"

"You were going to give me a stolen piece of jewelry, how cheep are you?" Kari folded her arms and looked away.

"So you're the digi-destined of strength?" Tai questioned,

"Maybe," Nicki sighed, "I'm not really sure if Tara's theory is true yet we need to do some exploring."

"I have an idea if anyone will listen to me." Young TK suggested.

"Sure shorty!" Davis said patting him on the head.

"You do that again Davis, you'll regret it!" TK threatened.

"What's your idea TK?" Matt asked

"We'll why don't we all just split up. Some people can camp out until Tara wakes up and everyone else can go and explore for 'JIZ'." TK frowned "After all if this is the digital world, someone sure has done some reformatting."

"Okay," Tai finally said "Who's going stay here with Tara?" Russ Shoved Tara into Robie's arms, exclaiming Not Me! Izzy and Robie both said they would."

"Izzy, I need you with me." Tai said hoping Izzy wouldn't object. He did hesitate a little but didn't want to argue.

"Okay, I'm with you Tai!" He said enthusiastically.

"Great," Tai smiled "So Izzy and Zowie you're with me. Sora, Mike, Jay, Davis, TK and…Kari, and Matt you have Nicki and Joe. The rest of you make camp somewhere near here incase we don't find a way out."

"Wait," Yolei shouted "I think it's only fair that someone that can armordigivolve should go with each group, just incase we need the extra power."

"I agree with Yolei," Cody chimed in.

"Not a half bad Idea," Nicki said "Okay, I'm not sure how they work but Yolei stay, Cody with us, and Davis go with Tai." TK slowly exhaled, but no one moved.

"What's wrong guys?" Tai shouted, "Do what she says!" Everyone shuffled into groups.

"Hey what about me?" Russ shouted angrily "I ain't staying here."

"Stay with your sister," Matt shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Russ shouted back.

"Russ," Nicki jumped in. She knew it could only get ugly, "Stay with Tara, Maybe you can help her gain some energy…please."

"Whoa…Nicki said please!" Luke gasped. "She must be serious." Nicki shot him a glare and Russ nodded, but he was still obviously annoyed and not happy.

"Alright let's get on the move!" Kari ordered.

"You be careful Kari." Davis shouted, Kari smiled back. They all went different directions.

"Well," a shadowed figure said smugly, as he watched the digidestined scatter on his monitor screen. "They sure know how to cover ground." He floated to another screen and flipped a switch; the screen changed to a close up of Nicki. "Less then one hour and they did it. I never thought humans could be so cooperative. Now all I have to do is recapture the bait and the Key's will come to me. Then the rest of the digivices and all that will be out of the way." He snapped his fingers and a chair appeared, he sat down and laughed "I must find out who created this place…They were quite clever."

"Um, sir. We have two of the digimon you asked for." A voice said.

"Hum, Perfect. This is about to get interesting." He thought, "Take me to them!"


	5. Russ Mikayo

Soon only Robie, Aubrey, Mimi, Luke, Tara, and two unhappy campers were left standing on the hill. Yolei had her hands in two fists held firm at her side and starred after Nicki. Beside her Russ had his arms folded across his chest and he too was glaring in the direction that Nicki had disappeared in, but he wasn't glaring at Nicki.

"Who does she think she is?" Yolei gripped "She thinks she can show up and just tell us what to do. Just 'cause she got sucked into the digital world by accident, she doesn't even know what she's walking into. I hope she gets attacked by a . . . "

"Relax Yolei," Mimi said

"Ya, you better close your mouth before you say something you'll regret." Aubrey said "Believe me especially in a place like this, it could come true and then you'll be sorry you ever said anything at all." Mimi nodded in agreeing and added

"Plus staying can be just as great!"

"What do you mean?" Yolei asked not knowing what to expect.

"Well it's our job to build a shelter." Mimi smiled in excitement "We can build a beautiful Tree house to stay in, Like on the Swiss Family Robinson."

"With a swing for a bed?" Yolei started to get excited too and they both giggled.

"Um, I don't mean to rain on your little parade," Luke said "But considering the resources I think we'll have to stick with a simple "A" frame."

"Party Pooper!" Mimi frowned.

"Hey Mimi," Palmon tugged at her dress "It's getting hot out here don't you think we should move into the trees?"

"That's not a half bad idea." Mimi agreed.

"If you will just follow me, "Hawkmon said "I can lead you to a place just inside the trees, we passed it on our way here."

"Ya, it has a spring." Palmon smiled

"Oh water? Oh yes, I'm dyeing of thirst!" Aubrey exclaimed, as they began to walk for the forest. The traveling was strangely quite, so Hawkmon decided to begin the introductions.

"I am Hawkmon, Yolei's loyal friend and companion." He bowed his head, "And this I…."

"I can do my own into." Palmon smiled "I'm Palmon! Mimi and I have been together sense she was…well the same age she is now which doesn't sound like much but has it's been longer than it looks…"

"It's great to meet you both!" Aubrey smiled "I'm Aubrey. I wish you could call me something else, that name is so boring and dull. I've been called that all my life and I don't have a nickname, but I'm okay with that I think that someday…."

"Brey, if you don't mind we'd like them to know our name's before were old and gray" Luke said.

"Your Lu-Lu," Palmon smiled. Luke balled his hands into fists, and clinched his teeth together.

"No! I'm Luke!"

"Whoa, take a breath man." Robie laughed "It's just the first thing they heard you called."

"Sorry Luke," Palmon apologized softly. Aubrey spotted Russ sneaking away out of the corner of her eye.

"Russ Mikayo get back here!" she cried out. Startled Russ spun around.

"I'll be back." He said

"Where are you planning on disappearing to?" she asked

"If you absolutely must know, the big boys room." Russ shouted back, walking in backwards.

"I don't believe you!" Aubrey shouted back "But if you don't show up soon Yolei will have to call Cody and Nicki won't be too happy!"

"I'll be right back." He growled disappearing into the trees.

"Well that's the last we'll see of him for awhile." Aubrey sighed.

"He said he'd be right back." Mimi said

"That's what he said,"

"That boy just wants to be where the action is." Luke stated

"Or just where Nick…ugh" Luke elbowed Robie in the ribs, and Tara stirred from the disruption.

"Okay, he's going to look for trouble." Robie restated "We need to go find that spring Hawkmon."

"But what about…" Hawkmon began

"He'll be fine," Luke insisted, Hesitantly they continued on into the trees.

"By the way Mimi," Palmon broke the silence "I love that outfit."

"I thought I'd never fit into this dress again." Mimi giggled

"You look great! Did you drop a few inches?" They giggled in delight.

"Here we are." Hawkmon announced.

"You call this a spring." Yolei said smugly "It's more like a puddle!"

"It's the best we're going to get Yolei," Luke said trying to control his anger, which I have to say he was doing better then usual. "Let's work with it!" Robie laid Tara down by a tree and took a comfortable position between her and the water.

"Your sure quiet Robie," Aubrey said sitting beside him "What'cha thinking about?"

"I'm trying to figure out what's going on," He explained lowering his voice into a whisper. "We defeated Merlockmon, how'd he come back?"

"It's confusing but he seemed just as surprised to see us so I don't think that was him," Aubrey agreed "Besides I'm sure JIZ will be able to explain everything."

"Have you known JIZ to explain anything?"

"No come to think of it,"

"Well he'd better explain this," Luke exhaled dropping down by Tara, "My heads hurting from all this thinking."

"It would, thinking was never one of your strong points." Tara groaned slowly propping herself up against the tree.

"Looks who's awake!" Luke said in sarcastic delight "It's about time. I thought you were going to sleep through all the excitement."

"Speaking of excitement, where is everyone?" She asked curiously glancing at her new surroundings and running her fingers through her hair.

"Off exploring," Aubrey smiled "Hopefully finding the way to change us back."

"Oh, we're still young?" She sighed with despair then quickly changed her mind, "Cool!"

"Alright, the smart one of the group is awake and back to normal!" Yolei interrupted "I was beginning to wonder if we were going to survive without you."

"What do you mean? I was doing just fine!" Luke insisted.

"You most likely wouldn't have." Tara laughed

"Here Tara, thought you might want some water." Palmon held out a shell full of fresh spring water, and Tara eagerly took it.

"Gracias," Tara exclaimed "Um…"

"Sorry," Palmon laughed "You weren't awake for the Introductions. I'm Palmon Mimi's digimon and that's Hawkmon over there. He's Yolei's."

"Pleased to meet you, Palmon." Tara smiled

"I think I might have found something worth examining." Hawkmon said approaching Mimi, behind him drug a large bag. Mimi picked it up, unzipped the pack and gasped in delight.

"A computer! Izzy must have forgot all about it. But I don't remember it being Yellow and White. Where did you find it?" She asked Hawkmon.

"It was just sitting over on the grass," Hawkmon stated. Mimi flung it around her shoulder and ran to the group sitting quietly under the tree.

"Hey look what Hawkmon found!" She exclaimed happily "I think Izzy…"

"Rut Roe! My Laptop." Tara smiled with enthusiasm reaching into the air and retrieving it off of Mimi's shoulder.

"You're Lap Top?" Yolei questioned "I think I need to get Izzy!" She pulled out her D-terminal and flipped it open.

Tara Flipped open her Yellow laptop and dropped it into her lap. It fit just like it always did, _'Like a glove'_ she thought to herself, as she softly ran her fingers over the keys. She stopped on the small disk like opening on the side, then she spied Yolei's D3 out of the corner of her eye.

"Can I see that?" Tara asked reaching for the device. Yolei immediately pulled back out of reach.

"I think not! Are you crazy?" She shouted, "That's my D3!"

"I just wanted to see if I could find out more about it," Tara said innocently "There's a lot we don't know that might help us get out of this mess."

"Izzy already examined it," Yolei stated. As Yolei held her nose in the air Mimi graciously handed Tara her Digivice. Tara smiled and slid it into the slot. "I doubt YOU of all people could possibly find anything that Izzy couldn't. I mean he's the president of the computer club and no school skater skipper could find anything different."

"Um … Yolei, you're thinking of Russ my brother." Tara stated still concentrating on the computer "I am not a Skipper or a skater. Though at times I do agree I can find the time to study and practice on the half pipe at school. But my specialty is not on the insignificant wheels of the skater community."

"What do you mean by that?" Yolei asked

"She's a hacker." Robie and Luke said in unison. Yolei laughed.

"Tara Mikayo? Don't make me laugh."

"You already are." Aubrey stated. Tara kept her eyes locked on the screen in front of her, and slowly a grin formed on her face and her eyes grew wide with delight. "You'll soon come to find out everyone has at least one deep dark secret."

"What'd you find?" Luke jumped to his knees when he saw Tara's expression change. Yolei looked confused and ran to see what they were eagerly looking at.

'_Nicki, you won't believe this!'_

'_Try ME!' _Nicki thought exhausted, she and her group found a trail and decided to follow it. The trees were slim and provided very little shade. _'Tara this place is not at all familiar but yet I feel like I've been here before, it's not funny! We're so lost, If you would just wake up you'd…'_

'_Nicki…stop and think about that.'_

"_I can't. If I stop then Joe stops and then we won't be able to move for another hour.' _ Nicki slightly laughed out loud _'Tara?'_

"What is that?" Luke asked,

"It's some kind of color swirl," Mimi suggested "Tie-dye I think."

"It's a portal," Tara stated entering some codes into the computer "Palmon did you…."

"_TARA!'_ A voice yelled loudly in her head. So loud it made Tara jump back and covered her ears. It startled her so bad she didn't realize she also let out a loud high-pitched scream of pain. Everyone jumped back and starred at Tara scared and confused.

"DON'T DO THAT NICKI!" Tara shouted, "Ouch." She opened her eyes and nervously smiled at the faces starring at her. She could hear Nicki laughing in her mind. Growling at Nicki she thought,_ 'You don't know how much I want to kill you right now!' _

'_Do I get a 10 second head start or should I just start running now?' _Nicki thought back while laughing out loud.

'_I think you'd all better run right now' _Tara smiled _'I don't see Russ anywhere.'_ Nicki's smile disappeared and her pace quickened slightly.

"Sorry." Tara smiled sliding back into her comfortable position under her computer. "Bee got me. Palmon did you ever run across something strange these last few days?"

"Wait a minute," Yolei said sarcastically "What kind of a question's that? When were all sitting here 5 years younger then…"

"Yol, Not now!" Robie sat back on his hands. "Palmon?"

"You mean something that looks like that?" Palmon replied "Not that I remember."

"Hum," Tara thought, "Where's that figure coming from?"

"Izzy could probably find out what it is with his eyes closed." Yolei boasted Tara glared up at her, while Robie and Luke laughed.

"I'd love to see Computer boy hack into the digital world system with his eyes closed."

"I can only imagine all the…."

"Twiddle-De and Twiddle-Dumb," Tara looked at them "As much as I love the mocking you're giving Yolei. Do not deface the intelligence of the computer boy the process please." The two bit back there lips and tried to stay quiet. "But not even Izzy could find out anything more about it unless Lei would let me us her stupid D3!"

"Not on your Life!" Yolei said turning up her nose; Mimi leaned over to Luke.

"What does she mean by, deface the intelligence of the computer boy?" She whispered.

"Don't Diss Izzy," Luke whispered back, fighting the back the giggles. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Tara ball her hands into fists and push herself up in Yolei's general direction. He and Robie grabbed her by the arms and held her back, while Aubrey held the laptop until Tara stopped fighting the two boys.

"You done?" Luke asked still holding tight to her shoulder. "If your not I'll gladly throw you into the spring to cool you off." Robie's eyes quickly lit up.

"Let's do!" He shouted excitedly pulling her toward the water.

"I go, and you're coming in with me." Tara threatened grabbing a tight hold on his wrist.

"The same way you pulled Tigramon into that mud pit?" Luke laughed at the thought.

"I wouldn't have fallen into that chocolate pudding if you hadn't been so anxious to get your hands on that scrawny little digi-mouse!" Tara laughed back "that poor guy, he didn't even know why you were mad at him."

"How could he not know he…."

"Tigramon!" Aubrey jolted to her feet. "I totally forgot!"

"Where's she?" Luke asked

"Tigramon?" Mimi asked curiously "How is it you all know that escapee digimon's name?"

"You had her tail ring." Robie pointed out.

"I still do," Mimi stated holding out her finger. The silver ring was wrapped around her middle finger.

"Mimi's claimed it, she's never going to get it back." Luke mumbled.

"There it is," Aubrey said "She was scared stiff without it." Aubrey reached for Mimi's hand; Mimi pulled the ring off and gripped it in her hand refusing to give it to her.

"What did I say," Luke shrugged quietly.

"Where is Tigra anyway?" Tara asked placing her lap top back in it rightful place on her lap.

"Well, Jay and me found her running like crazy on the street," Her rambling spirit shifted into gear. "We couldn't tell if it was her at first but Jay decided to shout her name which made things worse. When she recognized us she jumped into the street and about got transformed into a digi-pancake…."

"Aye!" Luke shook his head "Where is she now?"

"I'm getting to that!" Aubrey said

"Could you get there a little faster? This Mary-go-round is making my head spin." Yolei complained from a far off tree.

"If you would kindly not interrupt!" Aubrey shot back "Goodness you expect a girl to tell you a story and you'll hardly let her get a word out, Just talk, talk, talk, talk, that's all anyone ever does…"

"Brey!" Luke stopped her "Tigramon."

"Oh," She jumped back on topic "Well after a nice man saved her we took her to Zowie's. 'Cause she was really beat up and shaken up so we figured a digidestined would be our only hope…"

"Did you just say digidestined?" Yolei asked wide-eyed. Mimi caught it too and her mouth dropped open.

"Don't stop her." Luke warned softly "Not yet."

"She patched Tigramon up," Aubrey continued without being phased from the interruption. "And forced her to take a nap. Not long after she'd fallen asleep this bright light filled the room and we found ourselves here looking like this. So my guess is Tigramon's still asleep in Zowie's room."

"That won't make Nicki too happy," Tara stated "She's gonna want her here."

"So this Tigramon," Hawkmon butted in "Is this Nicki girls digimon?" The four nodded in sync.

"How could Zowie be a digidestined?" Yolei asked, "She doesn't have a digivice.

"It could be like those in America," Mimi suggested "They weren't fighting with us, but they had digivices and digimon."

"Something like that I guess," Robie shrugged

"Then what's the key?" Mimi asked, "Merlockmon said something about … he wanted the digidestined of strength. That was just before Tigramon came through the computer."

"Tigramon came through the computer?" Luke asked

"That's it!" Tara shouted

"What?" Luke asked

"Mimi, you did say that Tigramon came through the computer portal," Tara clicked excitedly on her computer "That means that the Portal can still be accessed on this side from a specific location."

"But from where?" Yolei asked

"It would have to be a place where a computer was developed in the digital world, an unknown place that was forgotten that could be repaired." Robie said "Like…"

"The Digital Emperor's old hide out?" Mimi suggested

"That's it the digital Emperors home base," Robie said "That's the only logical location!"

"Now who's sounding like the Tech-no nerd?" Tara said mockingly.

"Who's the Digital Emperor?" Robie questioned but Tara shot him an I'll tell you later look.

"But Yolei," Mimi entered into the conversation "Didn't you say that Ken and you all blew it up after you found Ken's crest?"

"That's right!" Yolei said proudly.

"Did you see it turn into Data?" Tara said quickly,

"Well," Yolei hesitated, "No,"

"Then it's still there but not in one piece. Just a big enough chunk to function properly."

"Wait a minute," Yolei stopped "Who's the digi-destined of strength?"

Nicki sighed, tiredly tightening her ponytail and placing her hands on her hips. "Haven't we seen this already?" Joe whined as you see Nicki laughing.

"I think Joe's right," Cody stated "This fork in the path seems really familiar."

"Well I didn't mean just that," Joe mumbled

"Well then what do we do?" Matt sighed finding a comfortable stump to sit on.

"We don't seem to be getting anywhere." Joe said sliding down a tree. "We keep going in circles."

"Then we are getting somewhere." Nicki smiled everyone shot her strange looks.

"I need to rest my feet." Joe sighed

"Man you'd think Mimi was with us." Nicki joked

"How can you be so happy Nicki?" Matt asked, "You're in a completely strange place…"

"Wait," Gabumon stepped in "Have you been here before?"

"Now what kind of a questions that?" Gomamon asked.

"Just a question," Gabumon stated. "That should be answered."

Nicki had just spaced out as an unknown figure snuck up behind her. It moved in the shadows and reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Rajah!" It shouted, screaming Nicki jumped forward and spun around swinging her arms. The figure ducked to dodge her arms, she stumbled backwards into Matt. He grabbed her shoulders and the digimon jumped into attack position.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Russ laughed rolling on the ground "It finally worked! All these years and I finally got you!"

"Russ?!" Nicki shouted confused and frustrated.

"Russ?" Matt let go of Nicki and stepped in front. "You were told to stay behind with the others."

"HEY!" Russ shot up off the ground and faced Matt with an angry scowl "No one tells ME what to do!"

"You're going to get somebody hurt!" Matt scowled back "This place is no joke, we thought you were an evil digimon!"

"Then why didn't you attack?" Russ scoffed "To slow? I say, if I were really an evil digimon you'd all be deleted!"

"You're just lucky we did hesitate!" Matt was shouting at the top of his lungs now "Or you'd be the one deleted!"

"Okay guys!" Nicki stepped calmly between them

"One of these times there really gonna go at it." Cody softly told Joe.

"Russ," Nicki turned and looked straight into his face, "Why didn't you stay?"

"Because," Russ sounded as if it should be obvious, "I wanted to be where the action is!" Matt rolled his eyes in discuses.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Russ but you're the only action we've seen in two hours!" Joe, smirked, Russ just shrugged.

"Alright! You can be with us, BUT don't be surprised if your thoughts and comments don't count for anything." She said with a warning tone.

"Whatever," Russ shrugged "So where are we headed?"

"In circles!" Cody said

"Sounds like fun." Russ said starring at Matt "Let me guess whose been leading the bandwagon." Without a word, glaring at Russ, Matt sat down on his log across the clearing.


	6. Tantrums

"So where exactly are we headed?" Davis asked, "My feet are killing me!" The four were walking along the hot sandy desert that appeared out of no where. They were headed into a large patch of forest that looked like it was grown by magic.

"Relax squidgit," Zowie said leading the group down the grassy path. "Wherever we're heading we'll get there soon."

"I'm not squidgit, Missy!" Davis said stubbornly.

"Cool it Davis," Izzy pulled him back "Just because she looks your age doesn't mean she is."

"Sorry," Davis sighed "I just can't help it. You all just look soo…"

"So Zowie is it?" Tai cut Davis off, "Where are you from?"

"I live nearby," She smiled, "I go to private school but I don't live to far from Aubrey's foster home."

"And what can you tell me about what happened back there?"

"You mean Tara?" Tai nodded, "All I know is we each have were given something a long time ago, it was connected to a secret truth within each of us and honestly we never thought we'd experience that again."

"When was this?"

"Years ago…do you hear that?"

"No." Davis said flatly.

"Wait," Izzy glanced around "Does this place look familiar to anyone else other then me?"

"Looks like a bunch of trees to me." Zowie said plainly. A humming came from behind the shrubs just ahead.

"Someone's over there." Tai said leading the rest over to the thick brush. Slowly, so not to make a sound, Tai pushed the branched out of the way and peered out into an odd clearing where an army of Mikamon surrounded an angry digimon and two obvious captives.

"What do you see Tai?" Agumon asked with extreme curiosity.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen." Tai whispered. The mumbling hum faintly became clear.

"Well done Mikamon. With these two, the keys of skill and imagination will come to me!" The large digimon slightly laughed at his own words. But he still looked angry and evil.

"No problem Master Ottomon." One of the digimon bowed happily. "What would you like me too…"

"Ottomon?" One of the captive digimon, the dog like one, shouted in slight humor. "What kind of a Mon are you?"

"You stay silent!" A Mikamon jumped up prepared to punish the digimon.

"Back off!" The fox like digimon snapped, as the other growled bearing his teeth angrily.

"Miamon?" Zowie gasped, she had been silently looking over Tai's shoulder. This sudden gasped made Tai jump.

"What?" Tai gaped at her "You know that digimon?" Zowie hesitantly stepped back.

"Yes," She said questionably.

"How?" Davis asked in pure shock, Zowie slowly shook off her fear.

"It… Doesn't matter how," She said quickly "Right now we have to save Miamon and Danemon. Or that things going to hurt them."

"Your right!" Demiveemon said "And _I _have a plan!"

"Since when do you start coming up with plans?" Davis asked stubbornly.

"Since I started watching late night war specials." Demiveemon smiled widely.

"Okay, then let's have it." Izzy urged.

"All we need is a tank and machine guns and..." Davis threw a rock at the little digimon.

"We don't even have a water pistol!" He whispered forcefully. Zowie picked up the rock Davis had just thrown and a smile spread across her face.

"We have something close," She said as a purple slingshot materialized in the palm of her hand. "I'll take care of the Mikamon you guys go after Ottomon." Not quite recovering from the slight bit of shock, Tai nodded, to show Zowie he agreed and she disappeared into the trees.

"Alright Agumon." Tai choked. "Ready?" Agumon nodded Agumon Digivolve too………… ………….Greymon!

"Now all we have to do is wait for our cue." Tai said.

"Um, excuse me Izzy, but shouldn't I digivolve?" Tentomon asked

"That would be a good idea." Izzy said Tentomon Digivolve too…………………Gabutarimon!

"Look!" Davis pointed out to the clearing, where the conversation between the evil digimon, just as a small purple light flew through the air and pegged a Mikamon in the back. The digimon cried out in pain as his joints stiffened and he faded away into data. The frightened Mikamon spun around toward the shuffling bushes. Ottomon ordered then to catch whatever it was and they all charged into the trees.

"What kind of a rock was that?" Davis asked, Tai and Izzy's mouths were open in shock.

"Now Tai?" Greymon asked, Tai snapped back into reality.

"Now is good." Tai agreed

"Let's go Gabutarimon!" Greymon shouted. Together they pushed through the trees.

**Novablast! Elector-Shocker! **The two surprised digimon starred as the attacks hit Ottomon launching him into the air. The evil digimon laughed and dodged the next few attacks. And released his own.

**Tornado Winds! **a black tornado hit the two champion digimon. Tai Davis and Izzy ran to the two captives.

"It's okay we're here to help you." Davis assured them

"Greymon, Digivolve again!" Tai shouted

"NO!" Danemon shouted.

"Why not?" Izzy asked but it was too late.

Greymon digivolve too…uh? Coramon?

"Coramon?" Tai gasped and watched in awe as the light from Coramon turned dark and surrounded Ottomon as he transformed into Greymon.

"That's why," Danemon sighed, Miamon pulled herself the rest of the way free and ran toward Coramon with Tai close behind.

"You okay?" Miamon asked.

"Ya," Coramon said looking dazed "What happened?" Tai picked him up.

"The same thing that happened to Veemon. But don't worry I'll keep you safe." Tai said

"Gabuterimon," Izzy shouted, "It's up to you now!"

"Whatever you do, don't digivolve!" Danemon shouted up to the sky.

"Okay," Gabuterimon nodded back.

"I'm not going to waist anymore time on you!" Ottomon/Greymon stated "You humans are…"

"We'll I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to was some time on us!" Davis shouted

**Electro-Shocker!** The attack faded away before it even left.

**Novablast!** Ottomon shot Gabuterimon out of the sky.

"Gabuterimon!" Izzy shouted.

"Let's try fire against Fire!" Miamon shouted, springing into the air **Comet Blast!** But nothing happened,

Sora, TK, Mike, Jay, and Kari stood exhausted on a barren cliff. "Are we lost?" Patamon asked from the top of TK's head.

"No, we just don't know where we are." TK smiled up at him.

"Oh good at least we're not lost." Patamon smiled back. Sounds of a fight below rose up to their ears.

"What's that?" Sora asked looking out across the trees "Sounds like a fight!"

"Looks like one too!" Kari pointed out toward the horizon where smoke could be seen rising into the air.

"Who is it?" Jay asked

"It's way to far away to tell," Mike stated.

"Someone's in trouble and we need to help, Biomon!" Sora looked at her digimon.

"I'm way ahead of you Sora!" Biomon cried back Biomon digivolve too… … ... … … Birdramon

"Patamon, Armordigivolve!" TK shouted excitedly Patamon armordigivolve too… … … … … Pegassismon

"Gatomon, lets go!" Kari smiled Gatomon armordigiovolve too… … … … …Nefatarimon

"Oh, so that's what Davis was TRYING to do." Jay nodded.

"Kari!" Sora shouted "Take Jay and Find Yolei and Mimi! There back in that direction."

"Okay!" Kari said pulling Jay onto Nefatarimon's back.

"Come on Mike!" TK laughed "You can ride with me!"

**Pepper Blaster!** Danemon attacked

"Take cover guys!" Davis shouted to Tai, Izzy, and the digimon. They turned and made a mad dash for the woods, Greymon attached close behind.

"Your gonna have to move faster then that!" Davis yelled again from the brush.

**Star Shower**

"We thought it was you!" Sora said as Birdramon set her down and launched back into the sky. Gabuterimon joined her.

"That's not Greymon." He said to them weakly "Attack him!"

"Whatever you say." Pegasismon said.

"I don't mean to destroy the party," Ottomon said with a laugh "But I've got more important things to attend to, I'll destroy you later after I have all I need. Got to fly!" He transformed into a long ugly dragon and flew away.

"Chicken!" Davis shouted from inside his bush. Birdramon landed and so did Pegasismon, TK and Mike dropped to the ground and the three digimon de-digivolved.

"So Tai, who started the fight?" Sora asked with a smile.

"He did!" Tai insisted

"Actually," Izzy stepped in "He was asking for it, he had two digimon tied in chains, and…"

"What digimon?" TK asked, they glanced around but no other digimon were anywhere to be seen.

"Well isn't that nice," Davis said angrily "We risk our necks for them and they run off without an explanation or even a thank you."

"Maybe they'll send you a card?" TK suggested.

"They don't need to thank YOU!" Zowie said appearing from behind a tree "you didn't do anything!"

"I did SO!" Davis said "Well I untied one of them."

"This way Tai!" TK waved as he turned into the trees, everyone followed.

Matt stood on one side of the clearing and Russ stood on the other, starring at each other. Cody and Joe sat in the center starring at the dirt. "Aren't we supposed to be looking for something?" Cody asked. Nicki leaned up agents a tree, arms folded in disgust.

'_Tara you'd better be awake and kicking'_ Nicki thought

"No worries friend!" Tara spoke coming out of the trees followed by everyone else "The army, air force, and dogcatchers are here!"

"Don't you just mean the Calvary?" Kari asked. Nicki and Tara glanced at each other and laughed.

"NO!" they said in unison.

"Russ!" Aubrey ran up to him and jumped straight into his face "What did you say? I'll be right back I recall. Why didn't you comeback when you said you would…"

"Brey," Russ clamped his hand over her mouth "Thank you!"

"So," Tara whispered into Nicki's ear "How bad has it been?"

"Well you know that time when they changed Early Edition to a new TV station that I didn't have and I thought the world was going to end?" Tara nodded at the very unpleasant event, "Almost as bad as that!"

"Yikes!"

"So Russ," Robie leaned up against the tree beside him "Who's winning?" Russ and Matt continued to glare at each other from across the clearing.

"I've got him on the run." Russ stated, Robie looked at the ground and smothered his laughter in his shirt.

"What do you mean winning?" Palmon asked

"Ya! It's not like a boxing match." Mimi stated joining the group witnessing the battle.

"No, but I have a feeling it could turn into one really fast." Gabumon said

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mimi asked

"Wait. How'd you guys find us?" Joe asked

"Oh, way to change the subject!" Mimi said placing her hands on her hips in disgust.

"Sorry," Joe shrugged "I was just wondering."

"Kari and Jay came back and got us." Luke answered. "Said there was some sort of fighting going on in this direction."

"Fight?" Matt snapped back into reality "What fight?"

"I'm not sure but Sora and TK went to help." Jay said to Nicki looking way up "Hum, Has anyone found out how to make us older again my neck is beginning to hurt."

"Mine too." Kari agreed

"Mine three!" TK shouted entering the clearing. Startling practically everyone, heads jerked up to see the Tai, Izzy, Zowie, Sora, Mike, and TK join them, with their tired digimon.

"Coramon?" Kari gasped "Tai what happened to Agumon?"

"His names Ottomon." Tai said "And he's no ordinary digimon."

"tiss you got that right," Tara muttered under her breath.

"Was that what the fight was all about?" Jay asked curiously. They all nodded slowly.

"He captured two digimon," Zowie said making eye contact with Luke. He didn't understand at first but soon his mouth dropped open. Frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair and turned his shocked expression away from the crowd.

"We just had to help them." Davis said, "So we jumped into action."

"When you say we," Izzy stepping in "You mean everyone BUT you, Right?" Davis lowered his head.

"I … I at least untied the fox looking one." He said. Tara gaped and her head shot up from the back of the crowd. She pushed her way thought to where Davis was standing.

"Fox?" She said trying to sound casual.

"Ya a fox," Davis repeated unconfidently as Tara gulped and starred off in Nicki's direction. "Well it kind of had a curly look and…"

"Hey Tara?" Izzy smiled at her, while waving his hand in front of her face. "You awake?" Tara slightly smiled back.

"Wait," Gatomon suddenly springing to all fours, "Was the fox red and silver?"

"Ya I think so," Tai nodded "Why?"

"It's the same digimon!" She said thoughtfully

"The same digimon what?" Kari asked

"The same digimon that showed up when we tried to rescue Tigramon!" Gatomon stated, Izzy immediately dropped to the ground and propped open his computer.

"That's right!" Agumon said "She's the one that told Tigramon to jump through the portal! Why didn't I recognize her before?"

"What are you two loony's talking about?" Mimi asked "I don't remember any fox."

"When we lost your paper," Cody pointed out "The other digimon that joined the fighting half way through…"

"I think Mimi was covering her eyes by that time." TK stated as Kari elbowed him in the ribs.

"Miamon," Izzy shouted out of the blue. Tara jolted back into reality and spun around to face Izzy. "Rookie stage, Comet Blast Attack that will fry anything in its path."

"That's her," Tara sighed to herself

"What's that around her neck?" Sora asked peering over Izzy's shoulder

"It's a silver band with a lock on it," Gabumon explained "She can't digivolve without the key."

"How'd you know that?" Matt asked

"Because Tigramon has the same thing," Gabumon said, all the original Digi-destined crowded around the small laptop to see this new digimon. Izzy zoomed in on the silver band.

"Well would you look at that," he said "So these keys are actually to Digimon, is that why this Ottomon is them?"

"What's that symbol?" Palmon asked

"Looks like a crest to me." Armadillamon shrugged. "But I don't know what it means."

"So we have the digi-destined of strength that Merlockmon said he wanted," Cody stated, "That means this ones his next target, how many keys are there?"

"Eight," Russ sighed crossing his arms but Nicki was the only one that heard him. Putting her hand on his bicept she cautouned him to stay quiet. "They need to know the facts,"

"But we're not sure of them ourselves, lets just wait and see what plays out."

"You realize that's a stupid idea."

"Yes I know."

"Where exactly are you going with this?" TK asked

"I thought a crest was supposed to help amplify your tie to your partner digimon not keep it from digivolving all together." Cody asked

"Still not following." TK said.

"Why aren't you guys saying anything?" Tai motioned over to Nicki who bit back her lip, "You are the digidestined of strength aren't you?"

"Hold up! Did I miss something?" Matt asked

"You mean everyone figured it out before YOU? That's just wonderful." Russ rolled while Matt shot him a glare but quickly watched the expressions on Nicki's face.

Nicki regained her composure and shrugged. "I think we'd best wait for JIZ to explain, I'll just make it sound more complicating and have to repeat myself."

"You're going have too," Russ laughed "If he hadn't figured it out yet then he may never."

"What are you implying RUSS! That I'm not smart enough to figure it out myself?" Matt balled his hands into fists and held them firmly at his sides.

"Well you must be a little smarter then I thought because you sure picked up on that one pretty quick." Russ shot back, growing tense himself.

"Okay guys that's enough." Nicki stepped between the two red faced boys. "This isn't a hockey game!"

"Oh no it's defiantly not a hockey game!" Luke said, as he and Tai took front row seats and watched eagerly eating a bag of popcorn.

"Oh ya, It's much better!" Tai finished

"Where'd you get that?" Jay asked motioning to the bag of hot popcorn clinched in Luke's hands.

"Who cares…its Free!" They said in unison.

"Listen wise guy…" Matt continued ignoring the commotion outside his and Russ's little world. "You really think…"

"Ohh, wait one minute. Let's just get one thing straight," Russ interrupted "I don't think, I KNOW."

"Oh really?" Matt smirked "If you're so smart then you probably can tell us why you're so ugly!"

"Hey wait one second!" Russ shouted back

"Did I mention he was adopted?" Tara stated slipping between Tai and Luke, and stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"UGH! WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP!!!!" Nicki shouted angrily stomping her foot. Her anklet shinned white and the ground shook. Everyone stumbled about, by the time the ground stopped moving, everyone was on the ground.

"Nicki you know how much I hate that." Mike said picking himself off the ground.

"Sorry, But these two rock brains left me no choice." She stated

"She means you," Russ and Matt said in unison.

"Mimi am I going crazy?" Joe asked "Or is there a lot of non human like things going on with these people?"

"I'd say you'd gone crazy long before you think you did, Joey." Zowie said putting a sarcastic, sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"I'm with the doctor!" Sora gazed suspiciously towards Nicki and the others "It's almost like there…"

"Digimon?" Gatomon finished for her. Silence fell over everyone, they all starred at each other, Russ and Luke exchanged confused glances, but no one spoke a word.

Nicki could tell what they all were thinking, and it was making her a little jittery. Suddenly a slight snicker that came from behind Izzy broke the silence. Cody sat on a stump, by himself, near the fork in the road. And for some odd reason he broke into laughter.

"Cody?" Yolei scolded placing her hands on her hips. "What's so funny?"

"Cody, this isn't a laughing matter." Joe chimed in disapprovingly.

"I….I know," Cody gasped between giggles "I'm sorry! Really, But Gasp I was trying to picture it!"

"Picture what?" Aubrey asked curiously

"Ni…Nickimon." Cody choked out. "And Russmon!" The mood all round seemed to be changing, Russ snorted and Nicki smiled. Tara, Tai, and Luke began eating their bag of popcorn. And Davis totally lost it and began to laugh hysterically hard.

"Um… Davis," TK said starring at him "It really wasn't THAT funny." Davis stopped and stood up instantly and casually rubbing his head "I know." He said in and embarrassed manner. Demiveemon sighed and hid his face.

Izzy let out a frustrated shout and pulled at his hair "Why is this not making any since?"

"Maybe it's because your 10 year old mind can't take all the pressure?" Tai suggested.

"It never failed me before!" Izzy said.

"AGE! Now that's something!" Palmon exclaimed.

"Ya," Luke smiled "I noticed this before. Everyone's back at the same age they were when they first arrived in the digital world. Even Davis, Cody, and Yolei!"

"Go, Luke! Go Luke!" Aubrey cheered.

"I'm impressed Lu-Lu! You've gotten smarter since we last talked." Zowie laughed.

"Lu-Lu?" Kari giggled "So Lu-Lu, how'd you know we were the same age?"

"Good question." Luke now trying to sound likes a professional psychiatrist. "I just remembered how old I was when Miodismon attacked. And the rest of you kind of fell into place."

"Miodismon?" TK looked suspiciously at Nicki "Someone didn't happen to jog you memory? Did she?"

"Who Nicki?" Luke caught on to TK's intentions "Ya she told me."

"Actually we were all on Instant Messenger before it happened." Mike said. Confused looks_ again_ began to circulate around the group.

"So… you all have…known we were the digi-destined?" Tai asked slowly from the ground.

"Well we didn't know people specifically…Well, Not _all_ of us knew people specifically." Aubrey shrugged, Nicki guilty shifted her eyes to the ground, and Matt's mouth dropped open.

"You KNEW? You mean, you knew _before_ you came and tortured me?" He said in disbelief. Nicki slowly nodded and tried to avoid eye contact. But Matt threw his hands up into the air, "I'm lost!"

"So are we," Jay stated "Just ask more questions and maybe we can figure this all out."

"When?" Mimi asked, "When did you guys first know about digi-destined and digimon?"

"Well, that's a tough question," Robe said.

"She means them," Nicki clarified, "I found out about a month after I left for America."

"You were in America when Miodismon attack?" Matt asked

"And I only knew when Tara told me about in an e-mail." All focus was removed from Nicki and shifted to Tara. Who was silently, sitting between Luke and Tai munching on popcorn. Her eyes slowly shifted among the waiting faces. Then through a mouth full of buttered popcorn,

"She asked me to give her a weekly up date." Said Tara and Tai didn't wait a spilt second he swiped the popcorn from her.

"How did you find out?" He asked forcefully. Tara slowly gulped down her last bit of popcorn. She looked around trying to find a reason to change the subject. Then her eyes settled on Izzy who was practically bagging for answers. So with a heavy sigh of defeat she started.

"Well, I actually knew _before _the Miodismon incident,"

"Oh no," Matt whined out loud.

"Whether you like it of not Matt there's going to be a flashback." Sora stated bluntly.


	7. Flashback

"Try and make it brief." He huffed.

"Take as long as you have to, we want to know everything." Kari sat down in front of her and smiled.

"This is actually about you Kari. Summer camp…I felt bad that you couldn't go with your brother. So my mom suggested I go and keep you company.

Ding-Dong "Hey Kari?" _Young_ Tara, opened the door and stepped in, "You here?"

"Tara?!" Kari smiled faintly stepping into view.

"Hey sickly, I hope I didn't wake you up." Tara said slipping off her shoes and walking closer into the apartment.

"No, I couldn't sleep." Kari coughed.

"Where's your mom?"

"She and dad said they'd be back in a second. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come and keep you company." Tara sat on the arm of the couch and looked at Kari who smiled weakly at her. "It's not fun being stuck indoors all day."

"You can say that again." Kari sighed heavily. "But theirs nothing much you can do."

"I know, but I _can_ make a killer chicken noodle soup that will make you feel great!"

"So can I, it's in a can!" Kari joked cough-cough

"Who told?" She jumped to her feet and put her arm around Kari. "Why don't you go lye down in your room and I'll…I know, I'll run and get my brothers portable TV and we can watch some movies."

"Sounds great to me." Kari said not too enthusiastically.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a Jif." Tara ran to the door and slipped into her shoes.

"I remember that," Kari smiled at the memory, then suddenly she gasped at another memory. "That's right, you found me and walked me home. Did you see Tai and Agumon?" Tara nodded, and continued.

"I followed Coramon and Tai was right behind him. I saw him digivolve into Agumon, then him and Tai disappear into the portal in the sky. Sora and Mimi though, they were the only two I figured out during the Miodismon's attack.

"No one really talks about Miodismon," Luke said hazily "It's like they want it to be a dream and not face the facts."

"You were there too?" TK asked

"Of course we were, He did take over half of the country." Aubrey stated, "But the real torture was not being able to help."

"I felt helpless when they herded everyone into the convention center," Russ said glaring angrily off into space. "Luke, Robie, Aubrey, Tara, and me. All of us and there was nothing we could do."

"We knew there had to be a new group of digidestined, Because our digi-vices were gone. I didn't believe Tara before about Tai, then I saw it for myself." Robie said "You burst through the wall of a building but Snimon caught Greymon off guard."

"Hey I remember that," Koramon chimed in.

"Mimi had Palmon under a bed sheet." Tara added "And Sora's mom and Biomon saved a group of us. Later I tried to follow Birdramon and you Sora, but they caught me and drug me back to the center, with all the rest of the kids."

"To be examined by Miodismon, and a Tigramon." Aubrey said.

"A Tigramon?" Kari asked, "Oh you mean Gatomon." Gatomon smiled from Kari's feet.

"We had a plan for when our turn came!" Luke stated exited "It would have worked but then they left, and just before my turn!"

"That's when I felt all that sadness," Nicki realized.

"No, that came from when we saw 8 figures ascending into the upside-down digi-world." Zowie said "That's when Russ about cried."

"Shut up!" Russ' face grew red "You cried too!"

"That's when we were mostly helpless, and we realized we'd failed." Tara said, Tai slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Failed?" Genni's voice came out of nowhere "Who failed?"

"Gennei?!" Tai shouted, "Are we glad to see you."

"Really are you sure?" Genni laughed "because I've been looking for you everywhere I thought you were trying to avoid me."

"Hey Jiz!" What's goin' man?" Jay shouted

"Nothing at the moment Jay-bird," Gennei chuckled said "But it looks like you all have been through a lot."

"Wait a minute," Matt stopped the conversation "Gennei is JIZ?"

"I guess," Nicki shrugged "You do look a little different old man."

"Yes I know I've been working out." He chuckled

"What's with the different name?" Matt inquired

"I don't know, I just loved hearing Jay call me that so I didn't correct him. But there's something strange going on here your two groups were never supposed to meet together."

"Wait what do you mean? What's going on?" Izzy inquired.

"You've already figured it out." Gennei said "A more powerful digital world has collided with your own and now one step closer to affecting the real world. It's that simple."

"Simple this is far from simple," Izzy said "This whole thing doesn't add up!"

"Yeah, like why everyone's young again," Davis chimed in, "with no way to change them back…"

"And there's no way to get back with the portal closed," Kari added

"Is it still closed?" Gennei questioned, "Oh yes I guess it would be."

"I've checked all the logical sources," Izzy continued, "of how were got to this point but nothings turned up."

"Then why don't you check someplace un-logical," Gennei laughed "Like a friend."

Yolei laughed "No one out there is smarter then Izzy."

"Actually," Tara hesitated as all eyes shifted to her direction. "I'm not disagreeing with Izzy being smart Yolie but I did find something."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tai asked

"And what do you mean you found something?" Izzy asked

"I found that the gate we were transported through was connected to the rift I downloaded from Mimi's digivice." She swallowed, "The earthquake altered the world just enough that the guardians of your digital world released a default connected with the only digimon able to contact us in the real world."

"Tigramon," Nicki sighed "Everyone was in contact with her or her tail ring at one point."

"Right," Tara continued, "And since passing into the real world altered her format by forming a being of matter instead of data the portal became that of the same material and only able to withstand one way passage."

Sora raised her hand, "What?"

"She's saying that portal was a one way ticket," Izzy clarified, "We can't go back through it."

"But passage could be ascertained through the original portal." Tara finished flipping open her computer

"Which you successfully linked through your own internet router," Izzy shook his head in disbelief as Tara gave a weak grin, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, because with it being connected to my portal I know its requirements. And it will only work for those who have digivices." Devastated sigh's circulated throughout the group but no one really understood what she meant.

"Wait what does that mean?" Davis asked

"That means they can't pass through it," Izzy swallowed,

"Not without physical altercations." Tara nodded avoiding eye contact, Nicki put her hand on Tara's shoulder

"So only half of you get to go home," Gennei said light hearted "What's the big deal?"

"Gennei!" Kari scolded "That wasn't very nice."

"Oh come on," He said in his cheerful tone. "Just be happy it works at all."

"He's right," Nicki said squeezing Tara's shoulder who responded with a heavy sigh before working on the preparations.

"Tara stop!" Matt ordered "Put it away."

"Matt we can't all be stuck here young and helpless." Nicki said "Sense you are still the digi-destined it's up to you to go back and at least stop that Ottomon. Us being here was actually an accident, one that played into Ottomon's hands."

"I'm not growing up without you." Matt stated timidly

"Doesn't look like you have a choice," Jay said joining Tara.

"Of course we do and we're not going!" Tai added firmly

"Yes you are Tai," Nicki smiled softly "but we appreciate the chivalry."

"What exactly are you doing Tara?" Izzy asked leaning over her shoulder.

Tara didn't answer and Nicki knew she wasn't going too, "since no one has the communicators with them she's hacking into the digital world mainframe to access the portal." Nicki stated

"Hacking into the digital world mainframe?" Joe mocked in amusement "I heard Tara was a model student compared to her brother? How is it a model student of Odibah Junior High knows how to hack?" Joe wasn't the only one that didn't really believe this.

"In all honesty everyone's a model student when compared to her brother," Luke added, Robie and Russ tried really hard to keep from laughing. "And hacking has always been second nature to Tara. It's like the world talks directly to her."

Joe leaned over and whispered softly "She's perfect for you Izzy." Izzy turned slightly red and even though it looked like Tara wasn't listening she too turned pink.

"What are you hacking into exactly and how?" Izzy asked courteously.

Nicki seeing that Tara was still not going to answer decided she'd keep going. Bending down she began digging into the dirt until she was able to retrieve a long thick black cord. "These run all through the digital world if you're world is a parallel world than you probably had a digimon who used them for his music, sadly he was tone deaf. Tara is able draw information from this using it to find the main computer where Ottomon is storing all his information." Everyone gasped in shock and amazement.

"How is she connected?" Izzy asked, seeing there was no cords connected from the computer to the cord Nicki had showed them. Gently not removing her eyes from the computer Tara held up her glove. The digital chips could be easily seen fastened to them.

"But…that means…She's connected to the entire digital world and everyone in it." Gabumon said a little nervous.

"In a way yes," Nicki said "Don't worry she can't hurt anything, only locate, or open things, make an odd noise as a distraction." Nicki smirked at this memory "But she can't force anything living to do anything against their will. She wouldn't even if she could."

"Tai, Izzy," Tara looked up from her computer at the two who had been intensely watching everything over her shoulder "I need you to go over their and Russ, guys come over here." They all split into there two groups.

"I don't get this," Sora said as Tara looked ready, "So WERE you digi-destined before us?" Nicki shrugged

"If it comes down to a chronological order than yes we were," Robie shrugged not realizing how nerdy that made him sound Tara smirked.

This fact allowed Sora to relax and settle back so Tara reached forward to hit enter but Sora stopped her again "Wait! Sorry, um, when exactly was that?"

"About three months before you." Nicki said and Sora stepped back again but she was still thinking. Hesitating and keeping her eyes on Sora, Tara reached forward but…

"So," Sora started again, Tara threw her hands up in the air "Are you the ones Gennei was talking about?"

"What?" Nicki looked lost

"Gennei remember you said that there were digi-destined before us?" Sora continued "Are they who you were talking about…"

"Buh-bye!" Gennei blinked and the portal activated automatically.

Each digivice activated immediately as the blurry vortex sucked them through. Nicki and the others waved as there friends disappeared in a whirl wind then suddenly a white fog flooded around Nicki's ankles swallowing everyone.

As the fog slowly began to fade away Nicki realized something. Her feet were no longer on the ground, she and the others were standing in mid air. Not feeling anything under her feet was the only realization that there was nothing there. Then as everything came back into focus gravity kicked in. and they all dropped out of the air into a huge pile.

Mrs. Mikayo stood in the entry way by the door. Her glasses were in her right hand and her briefcase in the other. Eyes wide and mouthed open, she stood frozen in shock at the dog pile in the middle of her living room floor.

"OW!" Aubrey shouted "Someone's on my FOOT!"

"My knees are in someone's ribs." Luke stated.

"Ya! MINE!" Russ hollered back.

"Oh, good!" Luke smiled. Pushing and shoving began within the pile and heads and hands began to poke out.

"Uh, guys where are we?" Zowie asked looking around.

"Good question," Nicki said lying flat on her back when Russ finally got his head out from the middle of the pile of twisted legs he smirked at where he was. "You're invading my personal space Russ." Nicki stated a small blush raising in her cheeks.

"Am I?" he smirks realizing his face was only inches from hers. It was an interesting experience that was cut short when he spotted his mother unmoving in the doorway.

"Hi mom." He smiled timidly. "We…uh…well…" Quickly snapping out of her trance.

"I'm sure there is a logical reason why you all appeared out of no where." She choked slipping on her glasses and grabbing hold of the doorknob. "But for now since I'm running behind, I'll just say Mike's getting really good at his magic tricks." She opened the door and slipped out.

"Thanks Mrs. Mikayo!" Mike shouted to her, slowly sliding out of the pile to his hands and knees.

"You do magic tricks?" Jay asked struggling to get out himself.

"Not these kind." Mike said grabbing hold of Jay's arms and pulling.

"Oh," Mrs. Mikayo stepped back into the room "I just whipped out some fresh Chocolate Chip Cookies, there on the counter, and since you have friends just tell Tara to put more in the oven. Bye!"

"Thanks mom!" Russ shouted again as Mrs. Mikayo disappeared again. "Where is Tara?"

"Please, get OFF the COMPUTER!!" Tara shouted from the bottom of the pile. Everyone immediately jumped off Tara who was protecting her laptop the best she could. "Thank you." She shook running her fingers through her red streaked hair. Starred at Russ she gasped "Inconceivable."

"We're back!" Aubrey said happily "The great double one age! Oh how I missed it so!"

"But how?" Zowie asked

"Someone was holding back on us." Nicki folded her arms; just then the computer blipped and Genni appeared through the fuzzy screen.

"Hey, I hope you like my little surprise." He laughed

"Thanks JIZ, but how?" Jay asked

"I don't get it," Tara shook her head, "A digital glitch only works through the digivices and ours…"

"Ours?" Nicki's eye's lit up "That only means one thing…but how?"

"Where?" Russ said immediately.

A little ashamed that he wasn't catching on before Russ, Luke turned red… "What are you all talking about?"

"Our digivices," Nicki blurted out, "The…the…the…." She was so excited that she couldn't explain.

"The glitch sucked us all in, everyone in Tokyo with a digivice. Meaning _all_ original Digi-destined."

"No you're not original, you're a more complicated digi-destined." Genni said. "We'll enjoy your dilemma, I've got a turkey in the oven." Before anyone could say anything to stop him he was gone. And everyone fell silent. Except one.

"Yee-Haw!!" Nicki shouted jumping up into the air. Confusion and embarrassment hit her when she realized she was the only one dancing. "It's an American expression. You hear it all the time in the cowboy movies."

"No not that," Mike said, "We are going to need to talk about that though. But we don't even know what he was talking about."

"Our digivices," Russ said "If we still have them then where are they?"

"They would have to be somewhere we would never think of looking." Mike said "Or we'd have found them by now."

"Quick Russ, under your bed!!" Robie rushed, surprisingly Russ jumped to his feet and headed for his room at a full sprint. Robie laughed and Tara smirked.

"You know he's going to kill you when he gets back," Luke stated

"Ya, but it will take him a while to shuffle through all that junk under his bed." Robie said kicking back in the reclining chair.

"Why wait," Russ stated reentering the room. Without a word Robie sprung to his feet and bolted through the back door, with Russ at his heels.

"Russ! Be careful I'm not taking the blame for another trampled bush!" Tara shouted after him. Intrigued and courteously Nicki stepped out onto the back porch and examined the yard and house.

It was a long one floor, cream colored building. The backyard was a large ordinary Japanese garden with long wood walkways that mazes through artfully trimmed trees, flowers, and ferns of every kind. There was even a small bridge that lead over a small stream to an Ivy covered Gazebo, at the far end of the yard.

"Tara this isn't your apartment." Nicki stated wide-eyed.

"Really, what tipped you off?" Tara said teasingly. Nicki shoved Tara off the porch onto the walkway.

"When were you going to tell me you moved?"

"Never, or maybe when you went to our old apartment building and met the really nice British people that live there." She giggled

"Nicki," Tara swallowed, "You jumped to a conclusion about our digivices."

"What do you mean?"

"JIZ said it was his surprise he didn't say it was our digivices existence that brought us back."

"Oops," Nicki sulked

"Hey Nicki," Zowie leaned out the door, "It's getting late, we need to go."

"It's not late!" Tara said nervously.

"The sun's going down." Zowie stated pointing at the orange sky.

"Come on Nicki," Jay leaned out the door "Mom and Dad won't like us out on a school night."

"Alright, but first a club meeting!" Nicki said sitting herself down on the wood porch. With a sigh of relief Tara disappeared to do some research Nicki went into the garage for the guys and Jay yelled into the house for Aubrey.

The 11-year-old blond came out of the house with both hands and her mouth full of cookies. She did her best to keep them to herself the bottomless pit always prevails and she did so once she returned from the garage with four exited boys.

"What was so fascinating in the garage?" Jay asked

"We'll show you later." Russ grinned "What's up?"

"So here's the story involving our digivice," Tara sighed sitting beside Nicki, "Though Gennei may have implied there still in existence I'm not so sure they're in our possession or how we'll be able to use them. We can't forget that we're dealing with two separate digital worlds here that have inadvertently collided with each other."

"So what are you saying." Russ glowered, "This isn't our fight?"

"Though our keys are being targeted…no it's not our fight. The portal between worlds is not compatible with us and passing through it will be hazardous."

"But we already passed through it, isn't that how we got back?" Robie asked

"No," Tara shook her head, "We were transported here through the power of the Nicki's key. It was jumpstarted by the portal and threw us back in time."

Russ added knowingly, "Though we spent hours in the digital world were back shortly _before_ we were transported in the first place."

"That's right," Tara confirmed, "That means technically Tai and the others haven't arrived through the gate yet, they will later tonight and if they feel the reverberations of Nicki's key like I theorize they will, each will be transported to a subconscious moment linked with there notion of suspended animation."

"Sleep," Russ's forehead scrunched as he repeated what Tara said, in his version of English, "There subconscious knows the time and thus will transport them home?"

"Bingo," Tara shrugged,

"So tomorrow at school we all need to act as if nothing has happened." Nicki stated

"Why?" Luke asked, "What did your psychic powers tell you?" He mocked

"Tai, Matt, and the rest of them are going wake up in their own homes and think it was all a dream." Nicki stated seriously "So we need to make it a dream."

"But it wasn't." Zowie said thinking hard "if they think it is a dream then they won't remember Ottomon and…"

"It's not our fight." Tara finished "Why let them believe it is."

"Because it's Nicki he wants Tare," Russ pointed out, "It's our keys that are in danger and if Nicki's has manifested itself than ours are out there too. Our digimon have been targeted, at least three of them have."

"And if we stay hidden he can't get us," Nicki added, "They will protect our digimon with there lives I know that. And that's the way it's supposed to be."

"And if it's not?" Russ asked

"Then things will end up playing out they way they're supposed to and he'll come and attack me." Nicki said

"Oh please let it attack Nicki!" Aubrey pleaded

"Hey!" Nicki looked offended

"Sorry," Aubrey flushed

"Is everyone in than?" Tara asked looking around.

"Wouldn't it be easier to work together on this?" Jay asked.

"We might have to sooner or later…" Nicki said "But for right now let's enjoy the fact that we were able to set foot in a world we thought was lost and support those that can return to save it."

"Okay," Jay held his hand out "I'm in!"

"Me too," Luke placed his on tope of Jays "Anyone else?" Everyone's hand went into the middle of the circle.

Tai and Kari, Matt and TK, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Cody, Yolei were all snuggled fast asleep in their beds. What's in store? Coming up next!


	8. Nightmares

New Or Old DigidestinedPart #3  
a nightmare come true

Mimi: What a time to come home to Japan for a visit. Cody and I were franticly making invitations for our mothers' social event without any help when an entirely new digimon decided to threaten the digi-destined. What a shock huh could any one digimon think of anything else evil to do then interrupt a perfectly important project? Anyway after that, suddenly new digimon start popping up and one comes right through the computer. While trying to figure out what's going on my old friends Tara and Nicki started to act really funny. Soon everyone plus Russ, Robie, Mike, and Luke get sucked back in time. Then to top off all that weirdness, the same evil digimon attacks us and somehow Zowie, Jay, and Aubrey show up with some kind of unnatural superpowers just like the X-men. Turns out they know Gennei and Tara got us back to the real world. I always get the weird dreams that don't make any since at all! Why is that?

Snicker Nicki: That's just what they all think, It's a dream only a dream. But little do they know all that weird confusing stuff happened to us all. We figured their slight amnesia would come in handy for now and buy us some time to straighten this new evil digimon out. Ottomon, his true nature and attacks are unknown to us but we will find out and beat him to. Hopefully we haven't underestimated the situation.

The bright light died down and Tai bolted straight up in bed. Breathing hard he looked through the dark room at the clock. "11:50?" He mumbled looking around at his room confused _'What time did I go to bed? I don't even remember coming home.'_

"Tai?" Kari's soft voice cut through the darkness "You okay?"

"I think so," Tai laid back down "Just a weird dream. Go back to sleep" Kari lay wide-awake on her bed and starred at the ceiling.

"Okay," She replied, the clock ticked away in the dark and Kari didn't move. She didn't close her eyes but lay frozen in space.

TK slid out of his bed onto his feet and quietly tiptoed out of his room to the fridge. Filling a glass full of cold water and pressing it to his lips he drank it all at once. Removing the glass he gasped for air. "It was so real." He whispered to himself.

Over in another apartment building, Davis looked around his room confused. "Man what did I eat for dinner?" with no further thought he fell back and drifted off to sleep.

Matt jumped out of bed onto his feet, in a panic "Nicki!" he cried trying not to be so loud her ran to the phone and dialed quickly. After five rings Mr. Kashido answered the phone.

"Hello?" He mumbled

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I was wondering if Nicki was there?" Matt asked nervously fiddling with the cord.

"Yes she's asleep Matt." He stated gruffly "You need me to wake her up?"

"Uh…no! Thank you." Matt calmed down slowly "Sorry to bother you sir, good night." Matt quickly hung up the phone, feeling foolish and stupid he turned and walked back into his room. _'What was I thinking? It was just a silly dream!' _He stopped short and smacked his palm into his forehead _'oh no, Nicki's going to be wondering why I called her! I can't tell her I had a nightmare she'll think I'm crazy! Ohhh!' _

He buried his face into his pillow and kicked his feet.

Mimi shot straight up in bed, panting franticly. Looking around the room she slowly calmed down. Clinching her covers into her chest she gasped "Oh, I know it was too weird to have seen Russ, Luke, Robie, AND Mike together!" She dropped her head back onto her pillow and gave a concerned sigh "Hum? Whose Zowie?"

Sora shifted in bed and rolled to her stomach "Digi-destined before us? Another digital world…no way, that would be something to laugh about." She mumbled.

Outside was dark and gray. A quilt of extremely thick black clouds covered the sky. So as dawn broke they refused to let the sun shine through. Izzy's mom knocked softly on the door, pushing it open she found Izzy half on his bed and half off. Sadly for Izzy his face was down on the floor and feet up on the bed. His computer sat propped open on the floor before him, just bearly beyond his reach.

"Izzy," His mom giggled "Pisst, come and see this." She waved to Mr. Izumi, who quickly joined her in the doorway to find his boy in the most awkward position. He joined his wife in a moment of laughter then flipped on the light switch.

The room flooded with light, squinting Izzy shifted and turned sending the rest of his body onto the floor.

"Raise and Shine!" Mr. Izumi grinned. Confused Izzy starred up at his parents from his painfully heaped position on the floor.

"Dad I hate it when you do that." Izzy protested

"Sorry but it's so fun."

"That was a really strange way you chose to sleep honey." His mom pointed out "How does you neck feel?"

"Fell asleep talking to another American again?" his dad teased "I tell ya, those Americans have a way of putting you into a deep sleep."

"No dad I was…" He paused suddenly realizing he didn't know what he was doing, "Actually I don't even remember coming home last night."

"Well I hope you remembered to do your homework because you're late for school."

"I'm WHAT?"

Joe walked into school feeling a little slow and confused. "Whoa, Joe you look rough." One of his classmates stated as he entered the hallway. "Get any sleep last night?"

"Actually," He started then had nothing more to say "I don't know."

"Oh well that explains it all. I just hope you got enough to remember everything on the bacteria quiz in 5th hour." Then pointing to his own face, "These wandering eyes can't afford to get an F on this Test!"

"Oh great, I almost forgot!" Joe stated shaking his head. Down the hall he caught a glimpse of a tall ember haired girl walking towards him.

"Hey, hey!" His friends straightened up "Look who it is!"

"Who?" Joe asked, "She looks familiar."

"That's Zowie Tsunkashu," His friend replied in disbelief "I haven't introduced myself yet but she's my future girlfriend." Her smile grew wide when she spotted Joe, it was a smile like she knew something and was not supposed to tell.

"Hi Joe!" she said as she passed by with a hint of excitement in her voice. Joe's friend looked stunned and betrayed.

"Who huh!" He said accusingly "She sure seems to know WHO you are." He turned and walked away Joe turned to follow Zowie but the bell rang and the crowd began pushing him in the opposite direction. _'Lunch time'_ he thought. _'I'll catch her then'_

Over at Odibha High the sky was still dark and think with black clouds. The out side street lamps were on providing only a faint yellow glow for light. Sora concernedly gazed out the window of her classroom. It's so dark and gloomy out there she thought. Someone came and stood beside her

"You think it'll rain?" they asked. Sora turned and looked at her visitor, nervously she smiled.

"Hi Nicki," She said

"You okay?" Nicki asked with a small laugh "You look spooked or something."

"It's uh….just the weather." She quickly turned her focus back outside "It's acting weird, just like the sun never came up."

"I don't think it did." Nicki stated light hearted "Or it was probably some kind of a..."

"It's not an eclipse Nicki." The shout came from Tara in another room all the way across the hall.

"FINE!" Nicki shouted back over her shoulder before bending down and whispering softly to Sora "It's an eclipse."

"NO!" Tara shouted again as if she had heard her rebuttal.

"Tara Mikayo keep your voice down and stay in your seat!" the teacher ordered

"I'm glad I don't have her in my class," Nicki's teacher stated stepping up behind Nicki and Sora. "But then again I got stuck with the almighty insane one from America."

"Ya, aren't you so lucky!" Nicki beamed.

"Oh yes. I think I could win the lottery." She said sarcastically "Have a seat ladies, so I can start my class." The teacher closed the blinds and the door. While Nicki and Sora took their seats.

Huddled in Odibha Elementary the digi-destined were having trouble of there own. "I can't stand this!" Davis yawned dropping his head to his desk. "Kari tell the sun to come out so I will stop yawning."

"Right Davis," Kari shook her head "And while I'm at it, I'll just tell the world to stop spinning."

"Okay, sounds good to me," Davis laughed

"It's sure unusually dark out there." Jay said starring across the room out the window.

"I know," Aubrey started up "It's really, really dark just about as dark as…" Jay shot her a cautious look, and she clamed up but smiled big and continued to stare out the window.

"About as dark as what Aubrey?" TK asked

"Never mind, you wouldn't want to know, it's one of those really, really long stories. And I know how much you hate listening to my stories even if they're not long. Like that one when I…"

"Okay, Okay!" Davis whined "We get the picture! So just stop the motor on that thing." Aubrey released an amusing giggle.

"Hey TK," Kari leaned over and whispered as everyone else resumed positions "Are you doing anything after school today, I need to talk to you."

"I haven't had anything to do for days," He smiled then something accrued to him and his smile disappeared. "Talk about what?"

"I had a really weird dream last night and Tai woke…"

"A dream?" TK cut her off "What kind of a dream?"

"A weird one, a nightmare more likely."

"Did this nightmare by any chance involve those two?" He motioned to Jay who at the moment finished folding a paper airplane and proceeded to throw it into the air at a girl four seats in front of him catching in her long straight black hair.

"Ya it did, how'd you…"

"Hey what's going on here?" Davis noisily joined in on the conversation.

"Nothing," TK scolded

"We were talking about the strange dreams we had last nigh." Kari explained "did you have one Davis?"

"Ya, I had two." Davis said excitedly

"What were they about?" TK asked

"Well one had Tai, Ken, and me in a soccer tournament, just the three of us together and we took on hundreds of other teams and won them all."

"Davis," TK stopped him before he went into detail "That really did happen. A few weeks ago you three took the three on three championship…"

"Oh that must be why it seemed so real." Davis laughed embarrassed

"What about the other one?" Kari urged.

"Oh, you two were really young. And we went back to the digital world to fight this evil digimon Ottomon. And they're was a lot of flashing lights…"

"Davis!" The teacher scolded "Will you turn back around and wait till lunch time to resume your conversation! Thank you."

Joe watched the clock on the wall slowly tick away as everyone around him worked silently on their work. _'I've never met Zowie before, maybe she's a friend of Mimi's. I'll just go and talk to Mimi after…wait Mimi never came home that was in my dream. And so was Zowie that little girl in the purple dress.'_ The bell finally rang, Joe still deep in thought followed the mob out of the room and to the elevator that headed down to the school restaurant_ 'She probably just got my name from someone else…'_ The elevator door closed and proceeded down, stopping halfway. As the doors slid open and he came face to face with the same bright-eyed ember haired girl.

A huge mysterious smiled spread across her lips as she stepped into the crowded elevator. Nervously Joe tried to smile back while avoiding eye contact. Taking a huge breath the doors closed _'Should I ask her now how she knows me? Naw I'll wait, but I'm going to look like an idiot…'_ he thought however he wasn't the only one deep in thought.

'_Nicki's right,'_ Zowie thought to herself while looking over at Joe _'this is fun! I wonder what it's like making Tai squirm'_

"Wahoo!" Tara slid across the table bench and bumped into Tai and starred him right in the face with a peppy countenance.

"Why are you so happy?" Tai asked drowsily "ET call you home?"

"Have you been reading Nicki's diary?" she asked trying to sound seriously suspicious but continued to laugh. She pulled a rubber band out of her pocket and used it to put her hair up in a low ponytail. "Why so glum?" She asked nudging Tai.

"Why should I tell you?" Tai asked without any curiosity

"Because I'm studying to become a physiatrist." Tara stated

"Since when?"

"Since last night."

"Tara Mikayo a physiatrist?" Nicki and Matt approached with their lunches "No thank you, we have enough psychos running around in the world." Nicki stated sliding down on the bench across from Tai. Matt sat down right beside her.

"She's right though Tai," Matt said " you do look like something's weighing you down. What is it?"

"This morning, Kari told me about a dream she had that was so real." Tai lowered his voice "And the thing is I had the same exact dream." Matt's face flushed white and his breath caught in his throat.

"A dream, huh?" Nicki sat back "That's happened once to Tara and me."

"You mean the spider one?" Tara asked taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"No, the one where Jay dropped down the hole in that forest on that 'camping trip' we took."

"Oh yeah I remember, that was weird how exact that came to be."

"What was yours about?" Nicki turned the attention back to Tai "Was about… a Girl?"

"How about 8 girls and 12 guys, including me and Matt."

"UM…Nicki could you and…" Matt started but Tara caught a glimpse of something unpleasant about to start and cut him off.

"Bean Bag Brothel" she stated her eyes growing wide but not with fear it was more like electric shock pulsing through her brain. Across the room Doug had just confronted Izzy and Russ. "Russ is going to make some serious trouble." Tara jumped up and climbed over the table.

"Talk amongst yourselves boys, I can't miss this." Nicki cringed as she jumped to her feet "That boy is anything but dull." The echo of her words hit Matt's ears and he wasn't sure how to take it.

But as Tai and Matt stayed to discuss there dreams the two girls ran to the battlefield. Russ saw them approaching out of the corner of his eye and took pride in the fact that Nicki always took interest in his actions even if it was just to stop him from hurting someone.

"Hey Nicki," He said through his teeth.

"Hey Russ," Nicki looked at Doug "So, whose about to start this cat fight?"

"Who usually does?" Doug glared at Russ

"You do bean head! We just asked to humor you." Tara giggled, Doug pulled his black beanie over his ears.

"Back off Tar this isn't your fight!" Doug shouted.

Tara tried to keep from smiling but couldn't manage, "Of course it isn't, I'm just here to shout 'fight' when the time comes. I've always wanted to do it."

"So what's this all about?" Nicki asked calmly

"The usual," Russ said

"Than he attacked Tara." Izzy growled without realizing it. Tara blushed slightly.

"Yeah, and I'm the only one that can do that." Russ insisted stepping up into Doug's face.

"Oh, brotherly love it's just unbearable." Tara sniffed sarcastically.

"Shut up." Russ said

"Shutting up!" said Tara still giggling under her breath

Nicki stepped between Doug and Russ and pushing them apart. "Russ, you're not the only one with that luxury. Izzy that's very noble of you but considering the mood Tara's in she could care less."

"Where's a recliner when you need one?" Not paying much attention to the present conversation, Tara jumped up on a table and causally swung her legs through the air.

"Tara attitude check you're not watching a Hockey game here." Nicki stated approaching her indignantly.

"You are right!" Tara said "Get me some free popcorn and it would be much better." Tara giggled uncontrollably at her own joke. Russ simply smirked, Nicki however struggled to maintain her composure but everyone knew she couldn't do it. She finally broke down into laughter clinching her stomach and bent forward. Tara kicked her legs and fell backward.

In the mean time Izzy seemed to be having a slight case of déjà vu, and Doug was fed up at being ignored.

"I'm out of here! You're all insane freaks!" Doug stated disgusted. Russ attempted to attack him but Nicki held him back the best she could through her hysterical laughter.

"Th…Th…Thank you!" Tara managed to squeak out.

"Actually Doug I must apologize you are entitled to your opinion and no one has the right to force you to change it, however in light of that I must ask you," Izzy casually approached Doug "I was wondering how you felt about unknown substances on skin particles?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mystery Sauce in face." Izzy said seconds before he shoved a plate of lunchroom mystery gravy into Doug's confused expression. Everyone froze…

Tara's incessant giggling came to an immediately stop as her mouth dropped open and her eyes became the size of cheep paper plates. Nicki gasped in a way she'd never gasped before and her hand clinched tighter to Russ's shirt unintentionally holding him in place. Silence filled the cafeteria as more and more people spied the sighted. Izzy's face grew warm as he suddenly realized what he'd done.

Wiping the gravy from his eyes Doug's glare connected with Izzy whose expression of pride changed to fear of what might be coming. But before Doug took one step forward two more fists full of mashed potatoes flew through the air making contact with Doug's shirt and ear.

Tai and Matt stood on the table re-loaded and prepared for anything when Russ burst into laughter and half the student body did the same. Suddenly Matt chucked some more potatoes with gravy which stopped Russ' laughter.

Nicki and Tara couldn't hold it anymore, relaxing her death grip she pulled some potatoes off Russ's neck while Tara resorted to the nearest tray.

"FOOD FIGHT!" They shouted Nicki chucking it at Matt and ran across the room to another plate. Soon the entire cafeteria was throwing food.

Teachers from all over the school rushed into the cafeteria breaking up fights and taking away food. As the fighting and food slowed down every kid was instructed to go to class immediately.

"Roll will be taken in 5 minutes!" Mrs. Torgia instructed "If you are not there you will receive immediate detention and clean up!"

"Hurry guys lets get." Robie shouted

"Izumi, Yamato, Taichi, and Russ!" Mr. Kolaho the vice-principal cornered them "You four with me." Nicki Tara, Luke and Era waved from a distance as the four boys were escorted out of the cafeteria

"That was fun!" Era said Nicki looked her up and down in amazement.

"Era how'd you keep so clean?" Nicki asked

"How do you think?" Luke stated. Luke was covered from head to toe in lunchroom gourmet but when he turned around he was spotless "And Mike is worse." Tara burst out laughing.

"You're a little hyena today aren't you." Luke mocked playfully but Tara was to busy laughing to hear him.

"Hey you four better sprint to class!" Cari, Luke's girlfriend shouted. Her long thick black hair had chunks of potatoes in it and her uniform happily ruined with gravy and sticky rice stains. She stood in the doorway and waved for them to hurry. "Unless you want to join the three stooges and their stunt man I suggest you hurry."

"On your mark get set go!" Tara took off and everyone else was close behind.

"Tara Mikayo!" The teacher read off the roll, Tara slid in through the doorway.

"I'm here!" She shouted "And Luke's right behind me." Suddenly Luke slid past the doorway and into the door, he dropped to the ground. Laughing coolly he skillfully pulled himself to his feet and into the room.

"Slippery mashed potatoes." He stated blushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Have a seat you two." Their teacher instructed Luke took his seat in the middle and Tara took hers right beside the window.


	9. Mud Football

"In here!" Mr. Kolaho flipped on the light switch and escorted the four boys into a small room. "Now this is against my better judgment, but I need to go and personally escort Doug to the headmaster's office so I will be leaving you four in here alone for a few minutes. Mind you only a few! I'll be back soon and expect no noise from this room. I'll have the teacher next door check on you." The boys kept quiet and eyes glued to the floor. Mr. Kolaho exited the room closing the door tightly behind him. Waiting till they were sure he was gone, the boys said nothing.

"Izzy," Matt asked his tone more serious than anyone else's. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"I can't remember I just…"

"Obviously he wasn't thinking Matt," Tai laughed. "It was great one second Matt and I were talking and then next thing I know I see you smashing a plate of food in Doug's face. I thought he was going to kill you for sure!"

"He probably would have if you hadn't jumped in when you did Tai," Izzy sighed for a moment of relief but than Russ hadn't said a word.

"Zumie…" Russ stood away from the other three his arms folded as he leaned up against the wall and a small smile threatened to brake out across his face. The other three looked on in suspense. "That was something." Was all he said before Russ walked over to the window and opened the blinds. The sky hung as black as ever, but the clouds slowly showed signs of life, as huge raindrops began to fall to the ground.

"Well Izzy, looks like you've been accepted into the Mikayo clan." Matt mocked, Tai winced at Matt's remark knowing what was coming next, but it wasn't exactly what he'd expected.

"Yamato!" Russ glared out his window, "If you don't know what you're talking about I suggest you keep your mouth shut before it gets you into trouble."

Tai looked like you could have knocked him over with a spoon. Leaning over to Izzy he whispered, "I think Matt's right. The real Russ would have drilled Matt into the ground for looking at him wrong."

"And vise a versa," Izzy sighed, "Like last night when Matt wanted to drill Russ for following them when he was supposed to stay with Tara after she'd been knocked out. And by the way I resent you leaving her in the arms of Robie Miagi when you know full well I…" Izzy paused putting his finger to his chin in contemplation, "Wait a minute,"

"What?" Tai sputtered appalled, "Matt, emergency meeting, sorry Russ just the three of us you understand right..." Russ merely grunted in reply knowing full well they were freaking out about what may or may not have happened the day before. As the three got into there huddle, Russ simply stood at the window and watched the rain stream out of the clouds.

"Tell him what you just said." Tai instructed Izzy.

"I just re-accounted the incident last night where you and Russ were about to get at it when Nicki stopped you, but now that I think of it that wasn't a real event. I was just so confused it seemed so real at the time..."

"I had that dream too." Tai said excitedly "And so did Matt and Kari!"

Matt's eyes bulged "Do you think TK and the others did?"

"Or more importantly," Izzy looked over Matt's shoulder, "How about them?"

"No," Matt shook his head "I don't think so,"

"There's only one way to find out." Tai said turning his attention back to the window where Russ was standing. However the door swung open interrupting him before he had a chance to speak. Keeping silent the boys attempted to look repentant expecting to see a teacher checking in on them. Instead Robie's gravy stained baseball cap and smiling face poked through the gap.

"So this is where the Juvenile delinquents are kept." He scoffed stepping farther into the room "Not a very cozy place is it." He said looking around at there shocked expressions.

"What do you want Robie?" Tai asked.

"Oh I just wanted to commend the hero's of today's food fight," He said with a huge smile and taking Izzy's hand in a firm handshake, startled by the firm gesture Izzy froze, "I didn't know you had it in ya. We have officially taken you off the Geek list. Congrats, Zumie!"

"It's Izzy, thanks," Izzy pulled his hand back and Robie proceeded over to the window, "I think."

They watched with expressions of shock as Robie put his arm around Russ's neck and pulled him to the far corner.

"It was only a dream right?" Matt questioned,

"Well it could be an omen," Tai shrugged

"It could have really happened." Izzy insisted "I've never had a dream that real before, and when I woke up it was like…I don't know…I never really went to sleep."

"Explain Izzy, we're not getting very far as it is." Matt stated.

"Well, I don't remember talking to anyone on the Internet last night. But when I woke up this morning, my laptop was on and I was two clicks away from the digital portal." Izzy stated

"You could have just been clicking around last night and dozed off."

"But that's another thing, I was too far away from my laptop to have just dozed off, and I know I don't sleep on the floor with my feet on my bed!"

"Hey I didn't think I slept in my clothes either," Tai shrugged.

"Where are you going?" Matt spotted Russ following Robie out the door.

"The bathroom!" Russ shrugged

"No you're not and you're going to get us into more trouble!" Matt scolded

"No I'm not, you think I'm headed to the bathroom," Russ said "So just don't lie and you'll be fine." He closed the door behind him. Leaving the three alone in the room.

"UGH!!" Matt clinched his fists, "He gets under my skin more then you used to!" pointing at Tai.

"Oh, that's good to know," Tai said "Should I alert the digital world and Cherrymon or are you going to talk it out instead of duke it out this time?"

"Very funny, besides weren't you going to ask him something?" Matt said heading to the window, "I could just beat him out." Matt smiled at the thought.

The rain poured down hard on the wet ground, lightening and thunder flashed rapidly across the sky. Nicki could hear the rumble and her heart jumped. Seeing the white flash of light bleed through the blinds, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"WOW!" A girl in the back jumped to her feet and flung the blinds open. Bolts of lightening illuminated the sky, everyone in the room Ooed and awed as they crowed around the window. Even the teacher was caught up in the amazing display.

Nicki glanced back to see that every seat was empty, then took a double take to see a football rolling in through the gap in the door. A smirk crossed her face as she slipped out of the crowd to the door. Being sure she wasn't caught by anyone she picked up the ball and slipped out the door.

The hallway was empty and silent as she tiptoed down toward the stairway. At the bottom she met Russ, and Robie who were impatiently waiting.

"Hey," Nicki smiled, "One of you loose something?"

"Ha! Told ya she'd get the hint." Robie nudged Russ.

"Now let's just hope Tara or Luke got theirs." Russ sighed.

"Whose bright Idea was this?" Nicki asked and Robie raised his hand, "And you're the only one with a free period right now, how convinant, and where are you supposed to be Russ?"

"They had us locked in a closet."

"Together?" The two boys nodded together. Giggling she tossed the ball to Russ, "We still don't have enough for a real game."

"Sure we do," He replied, "The three of us against the two of you. Seems far to me."

"How about I join you?" Sora's voice came from the stairs behind Nicki making them all jump.

"How'd you?" Robie gawked

"I followed Nicki," Sora shrugged, "So girls against guys then?"

"You realize were all going to be in trouble for ditching," Sora turned pink and shrugged while Russ nodded in full approval. "Behold the corruption of yet another."

Suddenly two figures ran down the hall towards them, whispering wildly at each other.

"I can't believe you looked!" Tara's voice giggled

"I didn't look, I was making sure no one suspected anything." Luke's voice said defensively. The two came into focus.

"Oh admit it your just so gullible!" Tara said smiling at the group as she approached "So whose got the ball…Sora?"

"Sure I'll take the ball first," Sora smiled

Robie laughed at Tara's expression, "That's right Tara, we'll give you the home field advantage."

"Oh that's so kind," Tara said pushing him out the door into the rain "But if I recall you needed it last time so you go!" The rain poured down and everyone was soaked almost immediately. The field they chose was the soccer field furthest from the building after all if they were going to get caught they needed some extra time to make there get away and the field's grass had been torn to shreds so it was mostly mud.

"Ready? Set! Watch out!" Russ snapped the ball and tackled Nicki into the wet muddy grass. She wrestled him over and pushed herself to her feet, sprinting towards Luke who was running the ball toward the soccer goal posts. Her and Sora made direct contact with Luke pushing him back into the mud.

"YES!" Nicki jumped up "No mercy!" Giving Sora a high five.

"5 yard rule, second down." Tara said

"What!?" Luke said pointing at the ball, "I made it 6 yards!"

"6 feet!" Tara corrected, "There are 3 feet in a yard."

"Ready? Set! Go!" Russ snapped the ball again to Luke and he passed it to Robie. Who jumped over Tara and collided with Nicki.

"At least you made it farther then he did." Sora stated to Luke. Robie rolled over and starred at Nicki who was laughing in the mud.

"Die you!" He jumped up and smothered her in the mud.

"Oh it was a fumble!" Tara said picking up the ball that Robie had dropped and ran for the in zone! Dodging Russ, but Luke continued to gain. She tossed it to Sora just in time, as Luke snatched her legs and tackled her into the mud.

"One for the girls!" Sora shouted as she danced in the in zone.

"That was not fair," Robie said.

"Are we going to need a referee here?" Nicki stated placing her hands on her hips.

"NO!" Russ said "Not if you girls are gonna play right!"

"Oh so it's us not playing right, is it bro?" Tara said back "I think your head didn't quite get screwed on straight this morning!" As they argued Sora, paused. There was something else in the distance, other then the thunder.

"Wait everyone listen!" Sora shouted, "What was that?" Everyone stopped and listened for awhile but herd nothing.

"You're hearing things Sora!" Nicki stated shoving Russ down into the mud. They began to argue again except Tara and Sora. Who stood still and listened hard.


	10. Hopelessness

"Wait, Nicki!" Tara held out her hand to silence her friends "I hear it to." Only the sound of rain could be heard and everyone exchanged _'Tara's hearing things again'_ glances.

"Use that physic thing again Nicki," Luke laughed, "Maybe Tara's not hearing things this time."

"Luke I know some things out there, so shut up." Tara added

Sora raised curious eyebrow as Nicki put her hands on her hips and full of disgust replied..."I resent what my abilities are used for!"

"Ya," Russ said now back on his feet, "But you sure do love the attention!" Nicki kicked him in the back of the knee and pushed him into the mud once again smiling triumphantly.

"Okay," she closed her eyes and concentrated so hard her smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern. "Its black monster easily 12 feet tall, with a red symbol across his chest…like a bat. He's got long black arms and wings…"

"Devimon!" Sora whispered to herself horror struck.

"He's chasing…Someone…a boy…"

"Are you serious" Robie urged. "Here, where?"

"Give me a sec!" Nicki stated not breaking her concentration. She focused harder on the figured in her head. The noise came slightly louder, but the rain still over powered it. Growing impatient, Tara began concentrating on Nicki. "It's…It's…" Nicki started.

"KEN!" Tara shouted spinning around "He's on the bridge, headed this way!" She set off in a dead sprint in the direction of the bridge."

"Whoa…Tara," Russ shouted after her "You're helpless to him…"

"Nope it's hopeless!" Nicki stated, "Theirs no use trying."

"Nicki, that's not like you." Luke looked stunned.

"Not that Lu-Lu! I mean trying to stop her!" Nicki turned and ran after Tara "What are you all waiting for? Let's go!"

Sora stood in shock, "Lu-Lu? That's what that Zowie girl…Tai! Matt!" Sora spotted the three stepping into the rain and ran to them. "It was real! It was real!"

"What was real?" Tai asked.

"That dream, I had a dream last night only I don't think it was a dream, because she called him Lu-Lu just like in the dream…and…and"

"Then that would mean my theory is correct, and they knew so they were keeping the truth from us." Izzy smiled,

"There's only one way to be sure." Tai started

"There's no time Devimon's here and he's after Ken." Sora said

"Where?" Matt rushed

"They headed for the bridge."

"I'll call Mimi, you all run to help!" Izzy said. Without another word they all split.

"Tara!?" Luke shouted, "Do you know where you're going?"

"What do you want with me?" Ken's stressed voice traveled through the wet air, the rain continued to pound down on everyone as they ran toward the bridge. Nicki and Tara ran side by side as they emerged from the buildings to the waters edge. Looking up a devimon-like digimon stood tall on the bridge waiting for something. He had Ken gripped in its long slender fingers as the boy struggled to free himself.

"Tara wait," Russ grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop, "You'll get killed barging in like that,"

"It's Ken, we can't let him be taken."

"The question is why did he target Ken?"

"Something's always wanted Ken," Tara started but Ken's cry startled her and tears sprung to her eyes, "We need a distraction and fast!"

"Uh…let me go!" Ken groaned trying to pull away from Devimon's grip. "What do you want from me?"

"Nicki can you activate your key?" Russ asked

"What do you have in mind?"

"Distraction?" Luke panted

"If you can create an earthquake like when Matt and I were fighting…"

"Than we might be able to pull Ken free, this is a digimon we're dealing with Russ we need Kari and her friends." Nicki stated bluntly, "We go charging after that thing we'll get killed!"

"Hey Digital mishap over here!" Tara's voice echoed catching the digimon's attention and Ken's. Looking over Tara stood alone on the edge of the bridge.

"Tara you dim-witt!" Russ shouted. But Tara ignored him.

"She's so your sister!" Nicki added

"Work on the earthquake," Russ pointed our running to his sister's side, "Luke follow me, we have to stall."

"This isn't going to go well," Luke added rushing after his friend.

"Tara get out of here!" Ken shouted to his cousin second before large rocks began pegging the digimon in the head. Russ and Luke threw them as hard as they could, making direct contact between the eyes. Though Devimon was twice there size the flying objects became irritating and he began swatting. His long arms reaching out closer and closer until Tara was able to grab hold and climb.

Shouts of protest came from her brother but she knew that in order for the digimon to get a hold of her he would have to free up his other hand. Pulling a pin from her back she shoved the sharp end into the wrist of the digimon. Shocked at the pain caused by the annoying creature it absently tossed Ken aside to reach for Tara.

"KEN!" Tara shouted watching him fly helplessly over the water, as Devimon lunged for her. Suddenly Tara jumped from Devimon's arm and ran towards the bridge edge diving into the water but the digimon was close behind her.

Ken disappeared from sight splashing into the river. Russ angrily dove off the bridge into the icy cold water right behind his sister leaving poor Luke alone until Robie grabbed him and drug him back to where Nicki stood.

Nicki gaped in fear, _'Tara it's not working, they key's broken get out of there I can't help.'_

'_I won't let them have Ken! Not again!'_ Came Tara's definite reply as she swum as fast as she could under water.

Devimon's long reach wrapped his fingers around her and pulled her up into the sky. Coughing and sputtering Tara gasped for air. _'Ken? Who's Got Ken?'_

'_Russ is right behind you'_ Nicki replied, "Quick Luke, Robie we need some way to get to her."

Unexpectedly a yellow laptop opened beneath a large black coat and a forceful voice shouted "TMI OPEN!" The digital portal opened at max strength and the vortex began pulling at Devimon. Feeling its pull the digimon struggled against it and Tara hung weakly in his grip.

The portal pulled him out of the air where he was able to dig his claws into the pavement. Devimon looked as if he were winning the fight against the portal until Nefitarimon and Pegisismon's noose flung from the portal and wrapped around him. Shocked by there power, Devimon dropped Tara moments before he was pulled back into the digital world.

The laptop was quickly closed and tucked away.

Panting Tai, Matt, and Sora paused beside Nicki in time to watch Robie pick Tara up into his arms before she could roll back towards the water, he made his way to the soft park grass. The rain had stopped and the clouds had already begun to break up.

"Tara? Are you okay?" Kari and Jay shouted worriedly as they approached. Jay held the yellow lab top beneath his heavy black rain coat tucked under his arm as he dropped to Tara's side.

"I'm okay…where's Ken?" She tried to sit up but Robie pushed her back down holding her head in his lap and she knew he was right to make her stay put.

"Don't you dare move," he ordered "Ken's going to be fine,"

"Where is he?"

"Right here," Russ stated as he walked up with Ken's arm around his shoulders the boys had rushed to Tara's side the moment there feet hit land.

"Are you crazy?" Ken started by Russ stopped him

"We're all crazy," Russ stated, "but you already knew that."

"I hope you don't mind but I borrowed your laptop." Jay placed it on her, and Tara wrapped her arms around it like it was her favorite teddy bear, though it was hard and cold and she was wet, "I'll keep it dry for now," He laughed pulling it from her embrace.

"Thank you." Tara took deep breaths "How'd you get it?"

"Good question, I'm not sure." Jay looked down at it, "It was like one minute Kari said someone's in trouble and the next it appears in the hallway so I knew it had something to do with you…"

"It _appeared_?" Tai questioned, no one had acknowledged his presence and that kind of bothered him for the moment.

"Sure did Tai, I saw it with my own two eyes!" Kari stated as if it were an oath.

"Alright now that we got that sorted out…" Before Tai could finish his thought Tara's laptop began to beep loudly.

"I don't like the sound of that." Luke stated holding his breath. Tara slowly sat up leaning against Robie for support as Jay opened the laptop.

Flipping it open Ottomon appeared on the screen, "Hello,"

"Drop dead!" Robie stated through clinched teeth

"Oh aren't we cheerful," Ottomon stated sarcastically. "I think it will brighten your attitude a bit to know that I didn't send that digimon through to your world, it seems I interrupted a previous dispute between that digi-destined and the old rulers of this pathetic world. Though I do find it amusing."

"What's that?" Tai asked

"That I can save you, all you have to do is hand over the keys."

"That was a very lame attempt at bargaining!" Tai mocked again.

"It did leave a bad taste in my mouth." His laugh sent chills down Tai's back, "But now that the identities of those with the keys are no longer a mystery I will be coming for you. One by one, but first I will find your digimon. That Tigramon was last spotted nearby I think I'll start with her."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Nicki shouted, her fists balled into fists and tears streaming down her face at the simple thought of her friend being chased again.

"Than you shouldn't have let her come back on her own,"

"I will kill you!" Nicki stated forcefully

"No you can't, you're not compatible with the digital world, send the key over and I will not harm the digimon."

"You're not compatible with this world either!" Russ pointed out, "You may think your threatening this world but without all of the keys you have no power to influence it, you're not a threat to us right now."

"And Tigramon's not on her own." Nicki added stepping back beside Russ allowing his confidence to build up her strength. "Close the lap top Jay."

With a simple click the digimon's presence was exterminated but Nicki still shook with anger and the silence that covered everyone expressed the fear of there new situation. There was something else out there that hadn't been handled something else out there that wanted Ken and Ottomon was still a threat regardless of there previous statements.

"Well, so much for that." Russ sighed, "I'll in favor of sacrificing Nicki?" Russ raised his hand. And though the comment was rude Nicki's tremors relaxed and a small smile broke through.

"YOU LITTLE..." Matt began but Nicki held up her hand to silence him,

"He's joking Matt, but thank you for your concern." She sighed running her fingers through her wet hair, "By the way where did you come from?"

"We followed you," he stated, "Didn't think you would all participate in something so suicidal. You should have come to us!"

"It was a family matter at the time," Russ stated looking over to Ken and than back to his sister. "What's after you Ken and why?"

"I thought we'd taken care of them before but," Ken hesitated and than explained the situation again with being the digimon emperor and how he was being used and how he had something in him that they wanted.

"It's what made me a genius," he sighed,

"No you're a genius because you're related to us." Russ stated, Tara and Nicki were the only ones that laughed at this, everyone else just listened patiently. "This thing in you must have another purpose. But what I'm wondering is who this being is that can freely transport between worlds,"

"We have to find him," Tara swallowed "Tai you have to find him."

"We're in this together Tara," He smiled

"No," she said as Robie started to help her to her feet, her legs were wobbly and weak but she was more stable than before. Throwing her laptop strap across her shoulders and began to walk away.

"No? Wait, Where you going?" Tai shouted after her

"I'm going home," she said her tone strong and definite

"Tara?" Russ started protesting than paused

"This isn't right," Nicki started, "Tara you of all people can help them, while the rest of us…"

"NO! My assistance is not available!" Tara snapped gripping Robie's arm for support, "Take care of it Tai!" Silently Robie lifted his hand to keep anymore protest from lashing out at them as the two walked away.

"Russ?" Nicki folded her arms and looked squarely at her friend, "What was that all about?"

"I'm…not sure." He lied keeping his attention on Tara, "But I won't stand by and let Ken be targeted. If you need anything I'll help."

Zowie paused and fear pulsed through her body as she saw the pink haired girl approaching with the short one, like Tara, by her side. She could feel the color drain from her face as she turned to make her get away but instead came face to face with Joe. "Hi do I know you?"

"Nope," She sputtered trying to escape but Izzy called out and Joe's hand took hold of her arm,

"I'm sorry about this," he said "Mimi?"

"Mimi blowing all my fun," Zowie mumbled, "Nicki's going to get it for this."

"You're Zowie right?" Izzy asked now standing beside her, she nodded solumly, "Why are you guys pretending everything's normal? I don't get it?"

"Oh possibly just for fun," She smiled but no one was buying it,

"Maybe fun for you!" Joe went cross, "Withholding information that's been driving me crazy!"

"And almost got Ken killed," Izzy added

"Ken?" Zowie gasped, "Tara and Russ' Ken?"

"Why did they go after Ken," Joe asked, "He wasn't even there in the digital world last night I didn't think he knew anything about him."

"We're not sure, but now that we're all on the same page we have to work together to fight this." Izzy stated but Zowie shook her head,

"No, this isn't our fight you get us involved and you'll see how useless we really are."

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked, "You're digi-destined after all…"

"We're ex-digi-destined. We were thrown out of our digital world back home because we couldn't save it. The corruption that defeated us is the evil that's trying to take over your world now. A world we can't enter again. Last night was a one time thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Tara said it herself." Zowie confirmed stripping her arm from Joe's grip, "So if you want to save the world forget we were ever involved."

They watched as the amber haired girl stormed off down the sidewalk.

Back at Odibah Elementary Davis sat in his chair starring out the window. "Man where did Kari and Jay go? They sure have been in the bathroom for a really long time!"

"I know, too long." TK agreed. Aubrey turned her eyes from the window and looked down at her ring. A symbol appeared, one that she recognized.

"They didn't go to the bathroom." She stated with a smile. The two boys turned to her with confused looks on their faces. "They went to help change the weather."

THE END


End file.
